


Una historia diferente. Y sí...

by dardragon, MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon/pseuds/dardragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El efecto mariposa o la teoría del caos dice que "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"¿Y si el demonio de ojos amarillos no hubiera ido solo a la casa aquella lejana noche?¿y si Sam no fuera su único objetivo?¿y si en uno de sus muchos viajes en el tiempo de los hermanos Winchester hubiera cambiado algo? Modificando un pequeño detalle insignificante para ellos y para nosotros, que alteró toda la historia conocida. Esto es esa nueva historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Era tarde. La calle hubiera estado totalmente a oscuras si no fuera por una blanca luna llena y las farolas de ambos lados de la calle que parpadeaban. El viento empujaba las ramas contra la ventana de la habitación del pequeño Dean Winchester. Su padre había prometido cortarlas ese fin de semana, pero entre reparar las cañerías, cuidar de su hermano Sammy y ayudar a su mamá se le había olvidado. Cualquier otro día no le hubiera importado, (Dean solía tener un sueño profundo y no se asustaba con facilidad), pero aprovechando que sus padres estaban tan ocupados había visto una película de zombis y ahora cada sonido era un mundo. Dean tiró de las sabanas tapándose hasta la nariz. Sobre las mantas sólo se adivinaban un par de ojos verdes. Afuera el viento silbaba y el árbol del jardín arañaba la pared con sus esqueléticas uñas de madera.

Un ruido cerca de su puerta alertó a Dean. Sonaban pasos en el pasillo y aunque supuso que eran los de su madre no pudo evitar estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. El corazón le latía a mil mientras sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando. « ¿Había visto unos ojos amarillos?» «No» decidió el pequeño. Quiso permanecer despierto, pero el sueño lo venció hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse con un chirrido.

 

— ¿Mamá…?—Preguntó Dean. La voz le temblaba, pero no supo decir si por miedo o por el frío que se había colado en su cuarto. Ante él vio una figura que casi tocaba el marco de la puerta con la cabeza. Definitivamente ninguno de sus padres eran tan altos.

Dean se sentó de golpe apretando la espalda contra la pared. Iba a gritar, pero la figura había desaparecido. «¿Estaba soñando?» Aún con ese pensamiento en mente sus manos buscaron el interruptor de la lámpara, sobre su mesilla, tirando sus coches y muñecos. Cuando la encendió vio un lobo gris, a los pies de su cama. El animal se distorsionaba como si fuera una proyección de cine. Dean se pegó aún más contra el cabecero. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Vio como aquella forma empezaba a oscilar entre el hombre erguido de casi dos metros y el lobo de cuatro patas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir como si alguien acabara de respirar sobre su rostro al otro lado de la cama. Dean giró la cabeza muy despacio hasta encontrase con el dueño de aquel par de ojos amarillos, que había creído imaginarse. El hombre se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa y le dijo casi en el oído: —Buu, pequeño Winchester.

Dean gritó con todas sus fuerzas: — ¡Papá!

John se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean? ¿No te dije que te metieras en la cama para dormir?

— ¡Papá aquí había alguien! Un hombre y un lobo estaban aquí, papá.

Dean se abrazó a su padre, pero este lo volvió a dejar sobre el colchón. John frunció el ceño y comenzó a recoger los coches y muñecos que habían caído de la mesilla. Al acercarse se golpeó la espinilla contra el monopatín de metal y masculló una maldición.

—Mañana hablaremos de esto, pero no volverás a ver una película de terror hasta que tengas edad para conducir.

—Pero papá es de verdad. Eran tan reales como tú y como yo. —suplicó.

—Hasta que tengas edad de beber. —Habló severo. —Tu madre está muy cansada y necesita reposo y tu hermano acaba de dormirse. Dean ya eres muy mayor para esto. Duérmete y ayuda más a tu madre.

Dean agachó la cabeza y asintió. Arrodillando junto a él, John hizo que lo mirara: —Eres el mayor, Dean. Empieza a comportarse como el hombretón que eres, ¿vale?

—Si…—susurró el pequeño. John revolvió sus cabellos y lo tapó Apangando las luces salió de su cuarto dejándole… ¿a solas?

El hombre que se transformaba en lobo se acercó a su cama. —Me han dicho que no puedo morderte todavía, pero no creo que me pueda resistir. Tienes que saber tan bien.

—No eres de verdad. —Afirmó el pequeño con valentía.

***

Mary se despertó al escuchar a Sam a través del Walky para bebés. El pequeño estaba riendo. Se volvió sobre la cama y vio que John no había vuelto a su lado. Se puso una bata y fue a ver como estaba Sam. El sonido de sus pies descalzos se amortiguaba sobre la cálida alfombra. El camisón blanco se movía mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Alguna de las ventanas debía haberse quedado abierta. Miró dentro de la habitación de Sam y adivinó, entre la claridad que dejaba entrar la ventana, la silueta de su esposo sosteniendo a Sam. Amaba a John y a sus amigos. Le gustaba su nueva vida, pero no dudaría en volver a cazar para seguir conservando a su familia.

— ¿Tiene hambre?—Preguntó Mary.

—Shhhh. —Respondió la figura frente a ella. Mary sonrió antes de volver al pasillo. A dos pasos de su habitación se detuvo al ver como una de las lámparas parpadeaba. Eso desde el mundo del que ella venía no era una buena señal. Dio un ligero golpecito sobre el cristal y el parpadeó se detuvo. Mary sonrió culpándose por ser demasiado protectora.

A dos pasos de volver al abrigo de su cama se sorprendió al escuchar el televisor encendido. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas sintiendo el frio de la madera. En el pequeño televisor se veía una película en blanco y negro. La luz de la pantalla iluminaba el sofá… donde su esposo dormía.

—No. —Jadeó mientras corría escaleras arriba. — ¡Sammy!

El hombre que sostenía a su hijo se volvió mostrando una pérfida sonrisa. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban.

Un grito inundó toda la casa rompiendo el silencio de la noche, John abrió los ojos despejando totalmente el sopor de su mente, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas mientras subía las escaleras atropelladamente, el grito era de Mary y su mente sólo podía repetir el nombre de su mujer, ella jamás se asustaba sin motivo, jamás gritaba. Mientras corría por el estrecho pasillo a su cabeza sólo venían horribles imágenes, cada una peor que la anterior.

Sin respiración y con un seco golpe abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartían. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, la luz de la mesita encendida no dejaba de parpadear. Mary no estaba allí. El walky comenzó a hacer interferencias y el grito metálico de la voz del pequeño Sam sonó a través del aparato. John se giró mientras sus piernas se tropezaban tontamente con la vieja bata. Abriendo la puerta de Sammy estrepitosamente.

 

 

Dean cerró fuerte los ojos hasta que comenzó a ver lucecitas blancas. Todo estaba en su imaginación. Si aquellos hombres desaparecían prometía no volver a ver una película de miedo.

«Todo está en mi cabeza, todo está en mi cabeza» se repetía sin cesar. Abrió lentamente primero un ojo, sus pupilas se volvieron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, la habitación volvía a estar vacía. Sin mucha seguridad Dean volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con el cuerpo tenso, un crujido se escuchó en su ventana, probablemente sería de nuevo aquellas dichosas ramas, pero instintivamente cubrió su cabeza con las mantas como si aquel pedazo de tela podría parar cualquier cosa. Sus ojos abiertos, su corazón latía aceleradamente contra su pecho, sus oídos alerta de cualquier sonido extraño, el aire comenzó a volverse más cargado y espeso bajo las mantas, al tiempo que la respiración del pequeño era más acelerada, el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por una profunda voz.

—Azazel esto no era lo acordado, me has metido en una maldita casa de cazadores.

— tranquilo mi peludo amigo, créeme aquí ya no hay ningún cazador, por el que te tengas que preocupar.

—Me quieres decir entonces ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer en mi forma licana?

— Una antigua trampa de mi querida amiga Mary. Tendrá algún saco lleno de mierdas de plantas.

— ¿Y quién se va ocupar de tu amiga?

—De Mary me ocupo yo. Tú ocúpate del pequeño problema que está en la cama— respondió malhumorado el hombre de ojos amarillos.

Dean volvió a asomar tímidamente la cabeza por encima de las mantas, el silencio volvía a reinar en la habitación no había nadie, esto era un mal sueño se tenía que despertar, volvió a taparse con las mantas nuevamente protegiéndose de lo que fuera aquello cerrando los ojos «Despierta, despierta, despierta». Una mano cálida se entrelazó alrededor del tobillo del pequeño Winchester. Dean quiso gritar, pero de repente se vio arrastrado fuera de la cama e intentó agarrarse al colchón. Sus manitas sujetaron fuertemente las sabanas hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, sin embargo su cuerpo seguía deslizándose fuera. Un fuerte tirón hizo que las sabanas fueran arrancadas y acabaron en el frío suelo de junto con Dean.

El pequeño intentó salir de la maraña de mantas que se habían enredado en su cuerpo. Una risa llegó hasta sus oídos, cuando consiguió retirarlas de su cara, la mano que apresaba aún su pierna se transformó en una garra, que se clavó en su fino tobillo y el hombre que lo agarraba volvió a ser un enorme lobo gris en un fogonazo distorsionado como había sucedido antes. Aturdido Dean volvió a intentar gritar fuertemente, pero el hombre de ojos amarillos apareció delante de él y poniendo un largo y fino dedo en sus labios se llevó su voz.

—Shsssssss, no querrás despertar a tu Mama y a Sammy ¿verdad? Los hermanos mayores tienen que portarse bien para ayudar en casa ¿no es eso lo que dijo tu papa? Se un chico obediente y no hagas ruido.

Dean intentaba gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían y la voz no salía de su boca, sólo podía susurrar un ronco sonido que no asustaría ni a un ratoncillo, la angustia subió por su pecho, como una araña, aferrándose a su garganta, no podía chillar, como en algunas de sus pesadillas, mientras tirado en el suelo intentaba arrastrase lejos del agarre del lobo. Clavando sus uñas en el viejo suelo de madera para conseguir impulso, pero lo único que consiguió fue clavarse varias astillas en los dedos y que le pérfida sonrisa del hombre aumentare en el oscuridad, empequeñeciendo así aquellos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al pasillo de su casa.

—Divierte con él, pero no lo muerdas hasta que yo te de la señal, sólo asegúrate de entretenerlo un rato. — le dijo al licano –bueno pequeño Winchester voy a hacer una visita a tu hermano se educado con el señor lobo, o te comerá— con estas palabras el demonio desapareció tras la puerta.  
—«Sammy, Samyyyyyy»— Dean intentó gritar, pero la voz seguía sin querer salir de su garganta, sus fuerzas le empezaron a abandonar mientras sentía la sangre resbalar sobre la piel de su tobillo—Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sammy— los susurros que salían su garganta se iban apangando, las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara secándose al instante.

 

El lobo comenzó a acercarse clavando las garras de la otra pezuña sobre su muslo. El fino pantalón del pijama se desgarro bajo las garras del lobo. Dean intentó arrastres lejos de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, para llegar a la habitación de su hermano, pero sus dedos pegajosos por las heridas de las astillas resbalan sobre en el suelo dejando manchas del oxido de la sangre. Su cuerpo permanencia atrapado bajo las garras del lobo impidiéndole moverse.

 

—Tan tierno, tan débil— rió el lobo acercando tanto su boca a la cara de Dean que podía sentir el aliento a saliva y sangre. La lengua rasposa de lo que ahora se había vuelto a convertir en un fornido hombre, se deslizo por la mejilla del pequeño, limpiando así las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Las manos de Dean comenzaron a tantear el suelo en busca de algo, algo para librarse del hombre, algo para despertar de aquella pesadilla, algo, lo que fuera.

—Un mordisquito antes de tiempo, nadie lo notara ¿no crees?, el resultado va ser el mismo, tú y tu hermano serán…  
La mano de Dean consiguió asir aquel viejo patín de hierro que siempre acaba tirado debajo de su cama, cuando el hierro chocó contra la cara del hombro escuchó un pequeño crujido que le hizo sentir nauseas, el hombre volvió a ser un lobo, pero se libró del agarre, consiguió ponerse de pies mientras la habilitación giraba a su alrededor, sus manos pegajosas por la sangre resbalaron sobre el pomo al intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación. El lobo que pareció recuperarse rápidamente se lanzó sobre el pequeño, Dean cubrió su cara con sus brazos y las fauces del lobo se cerraron como tenazas sobre ellos. La fuerza del lobo hizo perder el equilibro al niño, cayendo contra el espejo que colgaba de la pared del pequeño cuarto, los cristales cayeron al rededor del niño y la bestia.

 

***

La habitación estaba vació, Sam lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama, John se acercó lentamente, cogiéndolo con cuidado, mientras intentaba calmar a su hijo, buscaba con los ojos nerviosamente a Mary por la habitación.

—Tranquilo pequeño, vamos a buscar a mama ¿vale? – un sonido de cristales se escuchó por el pasillo y cuando John se disponía a salir de la habitación, Una cálida y esposa gota cayó sobre su ojo mientras que el silencio volvía a imperar en aquella mortal noche, parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la vista y lentamente alzo su mirada hacia el techo, mientras otra gota de sangre procedente del cuerpo de su mujer caía nuevamente sobre su frente.

—¡Dios Mary No! No, no – las pupilas de John se dilataron, sus piernas no le sostuvieron y cayó al suelo del shock, con el pequeño Sammy entre brazos. El cuerpo de su esposa parecía pegado al techo una mirada silenciosa de muerte en los ojos, su boca abierta parecía querer decirle algo, pero con el primer aliento que escapó de ella su cuerpo se prendió en llamas, John salió con el bebe en sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, al llegar al pasillo se encontró a Dean en pijama con la cara pálida, la mirada perdida y fija en la puerta del cuarto de Sam, por la cual ahora empezaba a asomar tímidamente alguna llamarada hacia el pasillo.

—Dean, Dean— llamó John, pero el pequeño no respondía— ¡Dean!— John zarandeo el cuerpo de su hijo intentándolo hacer reaccionar, los ojos del niño parpadearon como si estuviera despertando de una ensoñación. —coge a tu hermano y llévatelo de aquí.

Su padre se giró perdiéndose en el cuarto de su hermano pequeño, Dean sabía que tenía que correr, sabía que tenía que sacar a su hermano de la casa, pero sus pies parecían estar clavados a la alfombra del pasillo, el chirrido de la puerta de su habitación, al abrirse se escuchó por encima del crepitar del fuego, en la puerta entre abierta se podía ver una alta figura, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo del niño, la figura se movió hacia la claridad del pasillo, donde ahora las llamas que se habían extendido por el techo de la casa lo iluminaban, mostrando al hombre-lobo el cual tenía parte de la cara cortada por varios fragmentos de espejo.

Lentamente el licántropo se fue acercando a Dean y el niño fue retrocediendo paso a paso. Su pie perdió apoyo al encontrar el borde de las escaleras que daban al primer piso, cayendo contra la pared. Sujetó fuertemente a Sammy entre sus brazos, el bebe comenzó a llorar.

—No, no, no — gruñó el lobo mientras se acerba- ¿Dónde vas cachorro? Ahora eres mío.

El niño miró hacia arriba, el fuego comenzaba a destruir parte del techo y un gran trozo de madera incinerado cayó encima del lobo, haciendo racionar a Dean, quien bajó las escaleras tan rápido como le dieron sus pequeñas piernas. Las manos volvieron a resbalar sobre el pomo de la puerta principal.

—No te preocupes Sam yo te protegeré, nadie te va ha hacer daño nunca lo prometo—dijo Dean mientras seguía intentado salir de allí, hasta que empezó a tener problemas para respirar, un sudor frío corrió por su espalda, miro rápidamente hacia la escalera, pero no había nadie, solo un humo denso que comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, su padre apareció de la nada sintió sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo levantándolo en el aire junto con Sam y de una patada abrió la puerta sacándolos de aquel infierno.

 

***

Los bomberos estaban por todas partes. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de su casa, que ahora era pasto de las llamas. Dean estaba sentado al lado de su padre mirando fijamente a Sam, el hombre de ojos amarillos había venido por Sammy, pero él no se lo dejaría que se lo llevara jamás, nunca.

John agarraba con fuerza a Sam, sus manos acariciaron la pequeña cabeza del bebe, hasta que noto que algo pastoso entre sus dedos, por primera vez desde que había salido de la casa, aparto la mirada de la ventana del cuarto de Sam y miro aterrado su mano que ahora estaba manchada de sangre seca.

—Dios Sam, Sam ¿donde estas herido?

Las torpes manos de John empezaron a de desnudar al pequeño Sammy, quien no parecía muy contento al notar el frío de la noche. Comprobando que el bebe no tenía ninguna herida fue cubriéndolo nuevamente con la manta de la cuna y su ropa, de ese modo Sammy acabó masticando en su boquita los puños de las mangas de su Body manchadas con sangre, pero entonces si la sangre no era de Sam ¿de dónde venía? Los ojos de John pasaron a mirar a Dean, recorriendo con la mirada el pijama desgarrado y manchado de sangre.

 

— Dime que no te han herido, Dean— La voz de su padre sonó demandante.

—Solo es un rasguño papá—respondió Dean mientras distraído intentaba poner bien la ropa a su hermano.

 

— ¿Dónde?—exigió saber John— ¿Donde?

El pequeño tapo bien a Sammy devolviendo al bebe a su padre, para levantar la rota manga del pijama lentamente, Los ojos de Jonh se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la marca de unos dientes en la blanca piel de su hijo mayor, el color de la mordedura era negro en la incisión de los dientes y de un extraño color morado alrededor de ella, de tal manera que parecía cubrir todo el brazo, pequeñas gotas de sangre se escapaban allí donde los dientes habían desgarrado la carne en lo que parecía haber sido un forcejeo para soltarse.

— ¿Quien...? ¿Que te ha mordido Dean?


	2. Chapter 2

## Tres días para la luna llena

 

El pequeño Sam Winchester caminaba hacia casa junto a su hermano. Sam se sentía como un muñeco de nieve con tanta ropa. Llevaba puestas las manoplas, unas botas de invierno y un anorak acolchado sobre otras tantas capas de ropa. El gorro de lana le quedaba un poco grande y la bufanda azul estaba a un tris de ahogarle porque se había enganchado en su mochila de la escuela. Miró hacia su hermano y se estremeció. Dean sólo llevaba sus playeras, unos vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta negra de Metalica.

 

—No entiendo cómo puedes ir así, Dean. ¿No tienes frío? —Los dientes de Sam castañetearon.

 

—Nop. —Respondió Dean con una sonrisa.

 

—Yo estoy helado…

 

Dean le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo acercó a él:—Estamos muy cerca de casa. En cuanto lleguemos ya verás como te sientes mejor —habló dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

 

Al acercarse Sam podía sentir como irradiaba calor.

 

—No sé cómo lo haces. Siempre pareces una estufa.

 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los Winchester. _Somos gente de sangre caliente_ —Dijo imitando el acento latino, consiguiendo así que Sam se riera.

 

A medida que se iban acercando a su _hogar_ las casas grandes con jardines cuidados y columpios fueron sustituidas por otras algo más desvencijadas. Puede que para otros no vivieran más que en un cuchitril de dos plantas, pero para los hermanos Winchester era lo mejor que habían conocido en años. A sus trece años Sam no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.

 

Cuando llegaron a la penúltima casa, antes de llegar a la suya, los hermanos aceleraron el paso. Allí vivía la señora Nox. La ancianita distaba mucho de ser una bruja tal como la conocían en el mundo de los cazadores, aunque había que reconocerle sus esfuerzos. Casi la habían pasado de largo cuando uno de los siete gatos de su vecina salió al porche seguido de su doberman, (uno de los tres perros que tenía). Cuando el gato vio a los Winchester se quedó tieso en el sitio con todo el pelo erizado antes de salir corriendo fuera de la calle. El perro se detuvo a unos pocos metros y abrió sus fauces enseñando los colmillos. La baba caía el suelo entre espumarajos. Comenzó a ladrar como un histérico frente a Dean. El mayor de los Winchester cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo puso detrás de él.

 

—Tranquilo, Sammy —Habló Dean.

 

Detrás de él Sam no vio lo que hacía su hermano mayor, pero notó como la espalda de Dean se encorvaba un poco al agacharse y escuchó un gruñido saliendo de él. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada vio como el perro empezaba a agachar las orejas y metía la cola entre las piernas. El doberman retrocedió y dio media vuelta antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa con un aullido lastimoso. Huía tan deprisa que se estrelló contra la puerta antes de poder entrar por la trampilla.

 

—Vamos Sammy. Démonos prisa antes de que salga la señora Nox.

 

No habían ni dado dos pasos cuando la mujer salió de su casa con la bata azul cruzada sobre sus estrechas caderas y las zapatillas. En la cabeza llevaba puesta una redecilla para que los rulos no se le soltaran.

 

—Sabía que erais vosotros dos, Winchesteres. Siempre que andáis por aquí perseguís a mis perros. Gamberros… Vosotros.— La señora seguía gritando desde la puerta, pero no hizo amago de acercarse.—Pequeños monstruos.

 

Dean agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando más a prisa mientras agarraba a su hermano de la mano. Cuando los llamó monstruos quiso saltar sobre ella al sentir que Sam le agarraba con más fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, Sammy?

 

—Sí—susurró el pequeño.

***

 

Poco después del incidente Sam y Dean cenaron en la cocina y vieron los deportes un rato mientras hablaban del partido de béisbol. 

 

Sam bostezó por tercera vez sentado en la butaca donde solía estar su padre.

 

—¿Estás cansado, Sammy? A penas son las siete.

 

—Supongo que no he dormido mucho últimamente.

 

—¿Sigues teniendo las pesadillas? —Preguntó, pero el sonido de la tele los distrajo a ambos.

 

«Y ahora un avance del programa de esta noche» En la pantalla de televisión aparecía una rubia con un traje tan rojo como sus labios. «Esta noche tendremos al doctor James Hachers famoso estudioso de la diabetes.» La chica tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo muy profundo y sonrió mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos. «Sabré…» Sam ladeó la cabeza al ver como la imagen se convertía en un punto luminoso y luego desaparecía. Al mirar hacia su hermano encontró la explicación de porque la tele se había apagado.

 

—¿Por qué lo has quitado? Podrían decir algo importante. ¡Podrían haber descubierto algo para que no tuvieras que pincharte!

 

Dean evitó mirarle a la cara:—No  van ha decirnos nada que no sepamos ya.— Odiaba mentirle, pero era culpa suya que él supiera sobre las inyecciones que tenía que darse de vez en  cuando, aunque no por el motivo que su padre y él le habían dado.— Dean dejó el mando en la mesita y fue a fregar los platos.

 

Sam se quedó mirando la tele. Pensó que le gustaría poder darle al botón del mando y ver el programa cuando la televisión se volvió a encenderse sin que tocara nada. El pequeño dio un paso atrás.

 

Dean regresó de la cocina. —Sammy he dicho que no vamos a verlo…

 

«De aquí a unos años no será necesario que los pacientes de tipo dos se inyecten cuatro veces diarias»

 

—Yo no la he tocado.—Se defendió Sam.

 

—Vamos, Sammy. Somos ya mayores para esto… —Dean se detuvo al ver que el mando todavía estaba donde lo había puesto. Sacudió la cabeza y la apagó antes de volver a fregar los platos.

 

Sam le siguió y se sentó en la silla de la cocina junto a la mesa con el mantel de cuadros.

 

—No entiendo porque no podemos hablar de esto. —Protestó Sam.

 

Dean cogió el trapo y comenzó a secar los platos antes de guardarlos en el armario.

 

—No hay nada de lo que hablar, Sammy. Papá te lo explicó hace tiempo.

 

—Pero le he preguntado a un compañero y él sólo tiene que tomar pastillas…

 

—Sam no sigas…

 

El menor de los Winchester bajo de la silla y frunció el ceño aunque no dijo nada.

 

—Sammy. —Dean odiaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo cada día, porque cada vez le resultaba mucho más difícil controlarse, pero más odiaba mentirle a su hermano. —Cada diabetes es distinta. Si hubiera otra forma de hacerlo…

 

—Pero mi compañero dice que… si tuviera que pincharse usaría un bolígrafo porque duele menos… Tú sigues usando jeringuillas… Te vi aquel día y…

 

 —Son muy caros. ¡Sam! Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?

 

—Voy a la cama. —Respondió saliendo de la habitación.

 

—Sammy…—Dio un paso para seguirle, pero de repente le vino uno de sus ataques. Siempre que la luna llena se acercaba le sucedía lo mismo hasta que se inyectaba y últimamente, aún con el antídoto en vena, tardaba mucho en hacerle efecto.  Su padre había admitido que sólo una vez había llegado a convertirse. Dean no recordaba nada y él nunca quiso contarle que sucedió. Lo único que consiguió averiguar fue que al día siguiente habían abandonado Texas.

 

Dean se apoyó contra la encimera y agachó la cabeza.  «¡¿Por qué?!»  Se agarró con tanta fuerza que los brazos le temblaban. El baso que había dejado si fregar comenzó a sacudirse y rebotó haciéndose pedazos con el movimiento de sus sacudidas. Sentía como si su temperatura hubiera subido de cero a cien en un instante. La piel le ardía y ni el sudor que cubría su cuerpo le ayudaba a calmar el calor que le recorría. Arqueó la espalda y sintió un espasmo. Necesitaba que su padre estuviera allí.  Era demasiado pronto para tomarse el antídoto, pero ya sentía la necesidad de inyectarse. Pronto se le pasaría… tenía que pasársele… su hermano dormía en la habitación de al lado… ¿Y si le hacia daño? Sólo debía meterse una dosis antes y después del día de luna llena y aún faltaban tres días.  El mismo número de días que faltaban para su cumpleaños. Tal vez volvería a pedir aquel año no convertirse.

   

##              Dos días para la luna llena

 

A la mañana siguiente Dean cerró todas las ventanas de la cocina de golpe. El olor de la calle y todos sus sonidos amenazaban con volverlo loco.  Escuchaba a cada uno de los transeúntes hasta cuando pasaban murmurando. La vecina que vivía en la casa siguiente a la suya había encendido el molinillo de café y el aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales sin piedad… aunque ese no era el peor de los olores. Desde los alrededores de la casa de la señora Nox llegaba el olor de las heces de sus perros, las cuales nunca se molestaba en limpiar y qué decir de la recogida de basura que no se retiraría hasta la noche.

 

La vecina puso como cada sábado por la mañana a su Pavoriti y eso ya fue el colmo. Dean quería… deseaba salir de su casa para aporrear su puerta y obligarle a que la apagara. El vaso que llevaba en las manos estalló por la fuerza con la que lo estaba sujetando.

 

—Dean, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su hermano levantándose de la mesa donde estaban desayunando.

 

—¡Aparta! —gruñó presa de su lado animal, pero al verse reflejado en los ojos de su hermano se arrepintió al instante. —Lo siento… Yo lo recogeré es sólo que esa bruja tiene la música tan alta que nos va a reventar la cabeza. Sam abrió el armario para sacar la escoba y el recogedor.  Por suerte no se había cortado esta vez.

 

—¿Alto? —Preguntó el más pequeño, pero si a penas se oye.

 

Dean se quedó mirando la casa de su vecina hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano en el brazo.

 

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sam. —Últimamente estas muy raro. Es como si…—¿Cómo se pregunta a tú hermano mayor si se droga?

 

—Estoy bien…—dijo medio distraído mientras le quitaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer, —Estaré mejor si papá vuelve pronto. —murmuró.

 

##              Un día para la luna llena

 

Mañana, Dean cumpliría diecisiete años y aunque no lo decía en alto Sam sabía que deseaba que su padre estuviera allí. Había prometido que esta vez no faltaría y querían creerle... Sam se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a todas aquellas promesas vacías, pero parecía que Dean no lo fuera ha hacer nunca. Al principio pensó que todos las excusas que ponía para justificar a su padre lo hacía para animarle a él, para que continuara creyendo en su palabra, pero Sam se había dado cuenta de que era su hermano quien quería creer… Ojalá no llegara el día en el que despertara de golpe como le sucedió a él.

Sam se acostó en la cama que había junto a la de su hermano mayor. Era pronto y al día siguiente no tenía clase, pero estaba muy cansado. De un tiempo a esta parte no conseguía dormir bien. Suponía que cuando la situación familiar se estabilizara eso cambiaría, pero no había sido así. Llevaban viviendo en aquella pequeña casa seis meses e incluso habían podido empezar a ir a la escuela con más niños de su edad. Realmente un gran cambio en comparación con todos los estados que habían visitado en los últimos años… de hecho no recordaba un sitio en el que hubieran pasado más de tres semanas.

—¿Tan pronto en la cama, Sammy? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que estoy cansado.

 

—¿Te has puesto el pijama de ositos? —Preguntó Dean con una sonrisa mientras trataba de quitarle las mantas.

—Yo no uso pijama con ositos. —Protestó su hermano indignado volviendo a taparse. Dean se rió.

 

—Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No.—Sam se quedó un rato observando a su hermano mayor. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y se le veía pálido. —Estás sudando y tienes la cara roja, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien, Dean? ¿Por qué no te acuestas ya? 

—Voy ahora. Antes quiero terminar un par de cosas. Si papá ve la casa así se enfadara.

Realmente no estaba tan mal como otras veces. A lo mejor sobre la mesa del salón quedarían algunos de los papeles de la escuela, pero sabía que por eso su padre no los iba a regañar.

Sam quitó las mantas e intentó salir de la cama para ayudarle, pero Dean lo detuvo.

—Tú duérmete, Sammy. Sólo me quedan un par de cosas que hacer. En cuanto termine me acuesto.

—Seguro que no tienes que pincharte o comer algo, Dean. —Estos días su hermano mayor estaba más nervioso, pero Sam quería creer que era porque pronto sería su cumpleaños o tal vez por la diabetes. Sí a él le tocara pincharse como lo hacía Dean no creía que fuera capaz. —Mi amigo Terens sólo tiene que tomar algunas pastillas para la diabetes.

 

Dean apartó la vista y se levantó de la  cama.

—Estoy bien. —dijo entre dientes antes de salir de la habitación.

Sam tenía la sensación de que había vuelto a enfadarlo. Cuando eso sucedía en vez de discutir o intentar arreglarlo su hermano tendía a evitarlo.

 

***

En la habitación de su padre, Dean cerró el cajón del armario de golpe y se contuvo por no gritar en frustración, Sammy dormía en su cuarto. Pasó las manos entre sus cabellos y resopló. Ya no sabía dónde buscar. Había registrado toda la casa y sólo había encontrado dos dosis. Remangándose el jersey negro comenzó a rascarse el brazo con fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello? Si su padre no volvía con más antídoto no sabía que podría suceder.

 

Dean pasó una de sus mangas sobre la frente secándose el sudor y se sentó sobre la cama de su padre. La siguiente luna llena sería mañana y él ya se sentía como si no tuviera control sobre sí mismo. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y miró hacia el techo. Su padre había dibujado allí unos símbolos arcanos. Si estuviera poseído tal vez todo fuera más fácil… De nuevo volvía a sentarse de golpe. Aquel maldito brazo le picaba como el infierno. En los días previos todo era como una mala alergia multiplicada por mil y había mañanas en las que se miraba en el espejo y no sabía si ponerse colonia o un collar anti-pulgas.

 

En mitad de aquellos pensamientos los gritos desesperados de Sam lo pusieron alerta.

 

***

Sam pegó la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero no se durmió inmediatamente. El caso no era que no estuviera cansado ya que los parpados se le caían y apenas podía dejar de bostezar. El problema eran las pesadillas. Últimamente cada vez tenía más sueños extraños... más extraños y más reales. Cuando estaba en la calle y llovía sentía el agua empapándolo y el frío. Si estaba en una casa podía sentir la rugosidad de las paredes y el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. Olía la comida y hasta podía llegar a saborear las cosas. Eran demasiado reales para ser un sueño, demasiado espeluznantes para ser verdad.

 

Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo hasta conseguir que se rindiera y fuera arrastrado hacia algún lugar diferente.

 

_Era otra persona o tal vez más mayor porque se sentía como si hubiera crecido hasta los dos metros de altura. Estaba en un baño muy blanco y olía a Whisky. El hombre tenía un terrible dolor en la mejilla. Protestaba por... Más bien gruñía. Cogió el vaso de Whisky que había dejado sobre el lavabo y le pegó un trago. Al hacerlo Sam tuvo ganas de toser, pero no lo hizo. Sentía como el alcohol pasaba por su paladar saboreándolo para deslizarse por su garganta abrasándole en el proceso. A Sam la sensación le disgustó, pero a aquel hombre no. Unas manos grandes se alzaron para abrir la puerta del armario que quedaba a la altura de su cara. En el de casa de Sam allí se guardaban algodón y algún antiséptico, pero el armario de aquel hombre estaba llenó de botes de pastillas, ampollas, algodón y gasas. En uno de los botes pudo leer “Nyolastan” El hombre se vio reflejado en el espejo un instante. En sus ojos azules vio rabia. Una rabia tan animal que le hizo querer retroceder, salir de aquel cuerpo. Se miraba de tal manera que pensó que sabía que él estaba allí. Tenía los colmillos largos y afilados no como los vampiros sino como los de un perro o un lobo. Apartándose los cabellos de color castaños vio una fea y vieja cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, como si se hubiera cortado con algo muy afilado._

_El hombre agarró la esquina del armario con tanta fuerza que se le estaba clavando en la palma de la mano. Sam gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se escuchó nada. La sangre resbalaba caliente por el brazo de aquel hombre hasta caer en la alfombra en un reguero. Aquello dolía como el infierno, pero no la soltó. De un brusco movimiento volvió a cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza que el espejo se hizo pedazos._

_—Jodidos Winchestre. Vais a pagar por todo.—Le escuchó decir.—¿Y tú que miras, Sam?_

 

—¡Despierta...! ¡Sammy!—Escuchó la voz de Dean mientras lo movía para que se despejara.—Vamos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Sam se sujetó al cuello de la camisa de su hermano.—Sabía que estaba allí. Me ha visto.

 

—Era sólo un sueño. —Trató de tranquilizarlo.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba y se apoyaba contra la pared.—No lo entiendes. Él era real. Siempre han sido reales.

 

—Era sólo un sueño, Sammy. —Dean lo miró un instante. Sam temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y muy pálido. —Tienes razón, Sammy. No lo entiendo, pero si me lo explicas tal vez te encuentres mejor. Te aseguró que ha sido un sueño. —Dean se detuvo al oler algo fuera de lugar. Alzó la barbilla y olió la habitación. Era... dulce y cálido... ¿Sangre? Se miró la camisa que ahora tenía una pequeña mancha roja y miró a Sam.

Las manos de Dean se movieron sobre las sabanas retirándolas como si buscaran algo.

 

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

Dean encontró lo que estaba buscando en la palma de Sam, vio la sangre en su mano y le costó la misma vida no lamerla en aquel preciso instante.

 

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?—Preguntó con voz ronca. La piel de Dean ardía como si lo hubieran metido a gratinar en el horno y un instinto... carnal como no lo había sentido nunca le gritaba.... aullaba pidiéndole que lo devorara en cualquiera de los sentidos.

 

—No lo sé... No recuerdo...—Sam guardó silencio.

 

—Voy a curarte esto, ¿vale?

 

 Apretando los puños Dean fue hasta el baño para recoger las vendas y el Betadine, pero se sintió incapaz de regresar al cuarto. Fue hasta la habitación de su padre y recogió una de las dos inyecciones que le quedaban junto con una cinta de goma. Sentado sobre la cama de su padre colocó la goma alrededor de su brazo para que sus venas fueran más visibles. Desgarró con los dientes el paquete de algodón y desinfectó la zona antes de acercar la aguja. Estas jeringuillas ya venían cargadas con un líquido verde y espeso. Al vaciar un poco del contenido para evitar las burbujas de aire vio como salía humo. Se metió entre los dientes un paquete de clínex y rezó.

 

El contenido se fue introduciendo en sus venas con un desagradable calor. Notaba por donde pasaba aquella cosa y una vez más deseó no ser él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la vació se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a convulsionarse por el dolor. Sentía como si miles de agujas recorrieron sus arterias. La próxima vez tendría que buscar otra vena. Normalmente necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, pero tenía que volver para curar a su hermano. El dolor había apaciguado a la bestia que llevaba dentro, pero aun así… no estaba tan seguro de poder controlarse.

 

 

Lavó la herida de Sam descubriendo un pequeño corte, al principio no dijo nada. Sam trataba de no quejarse ni llorar como un hombre.

 

El olor de los antisépticos rebajó a los de la sangre y parte de la tensión que sentía Dean se disipó.

 

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

 

Sam se encogió de hombros: —No lo sé.

 

Cortando un cacho de venda la enrolló sobre la herida y le puso un esparadrapo.

 

—No creo que te quede cicatriz, pero si queda ya tendrás algo de que fardar con las chicas de tu clase. Créeme las marcas de guerra les encantan. —Sam continuó evitando mirarle a la cara—Sammy… ¿Qué has querido decir antes con que siempre han sido reales?

 

—Son… sólo sueños. Nada más.

 

—¿Por qué me dijiste que las pesadillas habían terminado?

 

Sam se apartó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Por qué no me cuentas nunca nada sobre tu enfermedad?

 

—Sammy…

 

—Sí, ya lo sé. No debo preocuparme, no debo preguntar, no debo hablar… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nunca me lo contáis todo? Ah, tal vez sea porque nunca lo hacéis. —Para tener trece años tenía una madurez que no recordaba haber poseído nunca.

 

Dean dejó escapar el aire cansado.

 

—A veces…—Sam continuó hablando sin mirar a los ojos a su hermano. —A veces veo cosas en mis sueños…

 

—Es normal. Muchas personas tienen pesadillas, pero siempre es algo…

 

Sam sacudió la cabeza: —Pero son tan reales… Es como estar allí…—Dean abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero algo en la expresión de su hermano le hizo guardar silencio. —A veces sueño con mamá… Esta…—El menor de los Winchester tragó saliva

 

—Eso es bueno, Sam. Está bien que sueñes con ella. —Respondió mientras volvía a arroparlo.

 

 —Estaba ardiendo en el techó. ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo, Dean?

 

—No es buena idea… —Dean no se fiaba de si mismo.—Doy muchas vueltas… pero estaré justo aquí al lado… ¿de acuerdo?

##               
Luna llena

 

Dean fue el primero en levantarse, bueno más bien se arrastró fuera de la cama, para preparar las cosas. Dejaría sus regalos sobre la mesa y prepararía café y el desayuno como si su padre hubiera venido y salido de nuevo precipitadamente.

 

Aquella mañana se levantó con un hambre mortal. Antes de entrar en la cocina olió algo dulce. Dean sacudió la cabeza e imaginó que se habrían dejado la ventana abierta y les llegaba el olor de algún vecino. Cuando entró tuvo que frotarse los ojos. Sobre la mesa había una tarta de dos pisos con nata y fresas muy grandes. Volvió a frotárselos y se pellizcó, por si acaso, pero seguía allí y cuanto más se acercaba más real y más deliciosa se le antojaba.

 

¿Había venido su padre? ¿Era todo aquello por él? Sobre la encimera había café recién hecho y dos tazones con leche y la caja de cereales que solía utilizar para desayunar delante de Sam. La paja esa que llamaban cereales integrales era un castigo justo por haber dejado que Sam lo sorprendiera con las inyecciones así que de normal no se quejaba. Apartando su vista de aquellos cachos de teja que llamaban desayuno volvió la atención a la mesa. La tarta seguía allí así que decidió que era real y su paladar estuvo gustosamente de acuerdo cuando metió un dedo en la boca lleno de nata.

 

Se asomó al cuarto de su padre y vio que este dormía tranquilo, aunque no solo. Quien fuera su acompañante lo estaba rodeando completamente con sus brazos. Realmente no le hizo mucha gracia, pero también era cierto que no había visto a su padre con nadie desde que su madre murió y de eso ya hacía once años por lo menos.  Bueno, aquello no importaba, su papá había venido para estar con ellos. Sammy tendría que saberlo. Eso le ayudaría a creer en él de nuevo. Partió un par de trozos grandes y los puso sobre la mesa junto a los tazones de leche fría.

 

—¡Sam ven! — Dándose cuenta de que podría despertar a su padre corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano.—Papá ha venido.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el pequeño medio dormido.

—A traído un pastel muy grande y seguro que se queda unos días.—Vamos ven a desayunar conmigo.

—Pero tú... —Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más Dean lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la cama. Vamos vistámonos antes de ir a desayunar para que no se enfade. Dean empezó a ayudar a Sam, pero este protestó diciendo que ya era mayor para eso.

 

Ambos se sentaron en la cocina y Dean se metió un buen trozo de tarta en la boca. Era como cuando su madre vivía. Por un momento deseó que nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Era su cumpleaños, un día para él y su familia. Hoy sabía que sería un día especial.

 

Dean quiso gemir de placer con aquel contraste entre la nata y los trocitos rugosos de las fresas y el esponjoso bizcocho, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera tragar el primer bocado sintió como alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo zarandeaba.

 

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Dean? —Su padre lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y lo presionó contra el fregadero obligándole a escupir el trozo. —No ves que no puedes comerte nada con tanto azúcar. —Gruñó el hombre.

 

Dean quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sentía tal presión en el pecho que no pensó que podría respirar.

Su padre volvió a zarandearle mientras le obligaba a abrir la boca para ver si lo había escupido todo.

 

—Papá sólo fue un trozo. Mi compañero a veces puede…—Le defendió Sam.

 

—¿Que está pasando? —Preguntó el hombre que Dean había visto dormir en la cama junto a su padre. Media al menos dos metros de altura y tenía unos brazos y el pecho más musculoso que había visto en su vida. Se medio apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras los miraba con unos ojos muy verdes. Junto al ombligo sobre su acerado abdomen llevaba tatuado  un amuleto de protección contra posesiones por lo que supuso que se trataba de otro cazador, como su padre.  Dean se sorprendió mirándole como hipnotizado. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones de cinturilla baja por lo que llegaba a verse parte del vello púbico, Sam lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Nada Rayen. —Respondió su padre  con fiereza dirigiéndose al desconocido. —Llévate a Sam fuera. Compra tabaco —le dijo sacándose la cartera del bolsillo se la tiró al hombre pelirrojo. — Este cabeza de chorlito podría tener una subida en cualquier momento.

 

—Papá. —Volvió a interceder Sam mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano de Rayen.

 

—¡Obedece, Sam!

 

—No voy a ninguna parte.

 

Dean no era capaz de decir nada, sentía como si tuviera el brazo aprisionado en un torno. Su padre lo soltó el tiempo justo para coger a Sam y entregárselo a Rayen. El hombre lo sujetó entre los brazos y se lo subió al hombro como un fardo mientras Sam pataleaba y gritaba.

 

—No voy… Bájame. Suéltame, orangután piojoso. —Lo insultó mientras seguía intentando patearle. Sam estaba seguro de que le estaba destrozando el hombro con las botas militares, pero si lo hizo no dio muestras de soltarlo o de querer sacudirle. La cara de Sam se puso roja de rabia, pero no le sirvió. —¡Dean! No quiero.

 

Dean dio un paso intentando ir a por su hermano, pero su padre se interpuso.

 

Rayen suspiró mientras salía por la puerta: —Me pondré algo encima si no te importa. Desde luego que esta no era la forma en que pensaba hacerme amigo de tus hijos.

 

—Coge las llaves del coche, Rayen.

 

—Sí, sí…—Murmuró el pelirrojo desde el pasillo.

 

John se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe antes de volver a encararse con su hijo:—¿En que demonios pensabas haciendo esto delante de tú hermano?

 

Dean trató de permanecer firme y mirarle a la cara, pero no podía evitar clavar sus ojos en las botas de su padre. Que poco había durado aquel pequeño espacio de normalidad. Recordó de pronto que ellos no eran normales que él no era para nada normal.  Los ojos le escocían conteniéndose a duras penas y sentía como si un elefante se hubiera sentado sobre sus pulmones.

 

—Lo siento… no me di cuenta. —Respondió con voz temblorosa. «¿Tan malo era desear que todo aquello fuera para él? »

 

—¡Dean…!—John guardó silencio al escuchar cerrase la puerta de entrada.

 

—Papá…—La voz del pequeño era casi un susurró, pero aun así su padre le ordenó con un gesto duro que guardara silencio. Despacio se atrevió a llevarse una mano a las costillas doloridas por el empujón contra el fregadero. «¿Tan malo era pensar que aquello podía ser para él? »

Se escuchó el sonido del Impala arrancando en la parte de atrás de la casa.

 

—Yo… yo pensé que era para mí… y se me olvidó…

 

—No puedes olvidarte de algo así…

 

Todo aquello era por su culpa, por no haber sabido defenderse ni proteger a su madre.

 

—¿Me estas escuchando, muchacho? —Preguntó zarandeándole—No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy sacrificando por ti para que lo eches todo a perder por un descuido.

 

«¿Por qué Sam no podía saber la verdad? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué su hermano era un monstruo? ¿La mascota de la familia?»

 

Dean se estremeció al sentir la mano de su padre sobre la cabeza. Su padre le revolvió los cabellos: —Lo siento… Sí la había traído para ti…—Dijo algo más suave. —John se arrodilló frente a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dean se tensó.—No… Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho.

 

Dean se obligó a alzar la cabeza: —Lo… siento, papá.

 

John le soltó los cabellos: —Siéntate, por favor. —No podemos correr riesgo. No quedan muchos cazadores, pero como cualquiera de ellos se entere vendrán a matarnos.

 

—Pero vosotros no habéis hecho nada.

 

—Tú tampoco, hijo pero los cazadores no vendrán para preguntar. Sabrán que he ocultado nuestro secreto y no se creerán que no guarde otros. Nos mataran a los tres y se acabo la historia de la familia Winchester. —John pasó los dedos entre sus propios cabellos resoplando. —Traer a Rayen era lo peor que podido haber hecho. ¿En que hostias pensaba? —Habló más para si mismo que para Dean, pero su hijo también lo escuchó.

 

Aquel día Dean sabía que había podido arruinar la vida de todos. No debía de ser tan descuidado, pero no sólo por él, sino por su familia, la única que le quedaba. Si fuera un chico listo saldría corriendo de aquella casa y no miraría atrás… pero no pensaba dejar a Sam.

 

Hasta que Dean no le aseguró al menos un par de veces que no había cometido ese tipo de errores en su ausencia John no se relajó del todo.

 

—Bien, ahora que nos han dejado solos aprovecha y termina de desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

 

El muchacho asintió. Pensó que tendría que vender su alma al diablo para esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo consiguió y cogió el tenedor, al hacerlo la mano le temblaba. Tragó saliva y pinchó un trozo de tarta. Si antes le había sabido bien ahora le sabía tan horrible que tuvo que contenerse las arcadas bebiéndose la leche.

Cada nuevo bocado era como un yunque que le iba arañando por dentro hasta llegar al estomago.

—¿Está bueno?

 

Dean asintió mientras tragaba. Cuando terminó salio de la cocina y corrió hasta el baño donde no pudo evitar vomitar hasta el último trozo de pastel.

 

Se miró al espejo y vio aquellas ojeras junto con su pálida piel. —Feliz cumpleaños, Dean. Sí, feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo en tono irónico.

 

Las piernas aún le temblaban mientras cogía la pasta de dientes y vaciaba medio tuvo en la boca antes de cepillarlos.

 

 

Cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta del baño no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Mirándose de nuevo el espejo le devolvió su propio reflejo. Tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando y marcas del esfuerzo de haber vomitado, pero lo que más le fastidió de aquella visión fue la forma en la que sus hombros se encogían. Parecía más un conejo asustado que un hombre que acababa de cumplir los diecisiete. 

 

—Dean abre la puerta. — insistió su hermano.

 

Escupiendo parte de la pasta de dientes respondió:—Estoy bien. Sólo me estaba lavando los dientes.

 

—Abre... quiero hablar contigo.

 

—No hay nada que no pueda esperar a que salga. Voy a cepillarme los dientes y a ducharme. Termina de desayunar y luego jugamos a lo que quieras.

 

—Dean abre...

 

—Vamos, Sammy. Deja que tú hermano tenga un momento a solas. Tú padre quiere hablar contigo—Escuchó decir a la voz de Rayen detrás de la puerta.

 

—No me toques. Y no me llamo Sammy...

 

—Sam. —Esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que oyó. —No es forma de tratar a un invitado.

 

—¿Invitado?—En el tono de Sam se dejaba ver reprobación.

 

—No voy a darte explicaciones, Sam.—Aquel comentario había molestado a su padre más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

 

—Vamos, John. Es normal. A penas me conoce. Me parece bien que no quiera que use su diminutivo. Calmémonos y vayamos a hablar al salón.

 

—No hace falta que vayamos a ningún sitio—Lo desafió Sam.

 

—No voy a aguantar esto, Sam. Lo único que tenía que deciros es que tengo que salir de caza esta tarde, pero intentare volver lo antes posible.

 

—¿Otra vez? ¿Te vas otra vez? Pero si acabas de llegar. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dean. ¿Ni siquiera puedes esperar hasta mañana?

 

—Sammy hemos hablado de esto un montón de veces. Sabes que los cazadores no podemos...

 

 

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos, pero con la luna llena tan cerca las voces le llegaban con demasiada claridad.

 

—No quiero saber nada sobre los cazadores. Tendré una vida normal y una familia. Estas tan obsesionado que... Yo no voy a ser nunca un cazador. No quiero ir matando monstruos como un asesino.—La afirmación de Sam le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo a Dean.

 

«Yo tampoco desearía que tuvieras que matarme.», pensó con amargura.  No deseaba ser cazado como un perro. Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie y sin embargo sabía que acabarían pidiendo una recompensa por su pellejo.

 

—Escúchame bien—La voz de su padre resonaba por las paredes como una bomba. Jamás le había oído estar tan enfadado con ninguno de los dos.—Yo pongo el plato sobre la mesa   y hago muchas cosas por esta familia.... Si supieras todo lo que he tenido que tragar por vosotros no dirías lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza. ¿Normal? ¡Los Winchester nunca tendremos una vida normal!

 

—John... Vámonos ahora. Así podrás regresar pronto—habló Rayen tratando de calmarlo—.El hombre pelirrojo le susurró algo al oído tan bajo que seguro que Sam no había podido escucharlo.—No sigas por este camino. Son sólo unos muchachos. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que su padre respondiera.—Volveré en cuanto pueda. ¡Dean, cuida de tu hermano!

 

Mientras el agua seguía corriendo el mayor de los hermanos Winchester asintió como si su padre pudiera verlo. Todo por un jodida día que se había torcido muchísimo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar la cicatriz de la mordedura que le hizo el hombre lobo hasta que la piel se volvió roja. Si arrancarla sirviera de algo lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

 

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta de entrada y como arrancaba el motor del Impala. Se duchó con calma, sin ninguna prisa por volver a ver a nadie.

 

Para cuando salió era casi la hora de comer y Sam seguía esperándole junto a la puerta. Jodido o no era su día y no lo iba pasar en casa echando de menos a su padre y su infancia. Sería mejor soldado de lo que llegarían a serlo los compañeros de John y llegaría el día en el que su padre confiaría tanto en el que no lo dejaría atrás, nunca más.

 

—¿Has desayunado? —Le preguntó a su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa renovada. Puede que se sintiera como una mierda, pero su hermano seguía siendo lo primero en su lista de prioridades.

—No voy a tocar nada de lo que ha traído ese…

 

Dean puso un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole que no continuara por ahí.

—¿Sabes qué? —Habló poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y tú y yo lo vamos a pasar en grande. Coge una chaqueta y el bono del autobús. Vamos a la ciudad a pasar el día y a comer en el castillo de las costillas. Después iremos hasta la sala de recreativos y podrás bailar sobre la alfombrilla y disparar a unos cuantos secuestradores.

 

Sam asintió y así lo hicieron. Para cuando llegaron a la noche la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. El antídoto seguía trabajando en su organismo así que Dean no estaba preocupado por su maldición al menos no en aquel momento. Parecía mentira que algo tan trivial como la manera en la que veías la luna pudiera tener tantas consecuencias para algunos.

 

Entraron en casa y Dean tiró las llaves sobre el cenicero de la entrada. Ambos se metieron en la cama y hablaron durante al menos un par de horas sobre lo mejor del día hasta que los ojos de Sam empezaron a cerrarse. Apagando las luces Dean le dio las buenas noches hasta que…

 

Sam se despertó de nuevo tras otra pesadilla. Está vez algo le decía que era diferente. Había visto a su hermano tirado sobre el suelo de su baño revolviéndose por el dolor.  Era como si necesitara algo de una forma tan desesperada que estuviera a punto de volverlo loco. Deseaba sangre, deseaba no tener que matar ni convertirse… «¿Convertirse en qué?» Sam miró hacía la cama de su hermano para descubrir que estaba vacía. Escuchó un ruido en el baño como si se hubieran caído todos los estantes y corrió hacia allí. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

En el aparcamiento de un bar de mala muerte Rayen esperaba a John sentado en el asiento del copiloto. No entendía como le podía atraer tanto un hombre al mismo tiempo que le desesperaba de aquella manera. Cuando le dijo que le llevaría a casa no se había esperado una cálida bienvenida por parte de sus hijos, pero tampoco se había las acciones de John. No sabía lo que  pasaba entre su actual pareja y sus hijos, pero el John que había visto dentro de aquella casa no se parecía en nada al hombre que él conocía y había aprendido a amar. Con estos pensamientos volvió la vista a la puerta del bar. Otra de las manías que odiaba de John era cuando le hacía esperar en el Impala mientras él entraba el bar para hablar con Bobby  y  que no quisiera que le acompañara en sus cacerías también le estaba empezando a molestar. El también era un cazador, de hecho así se habían conocido en  mitad de un caso. Así que seguía sin entender por qué se empeñaba en no trabajar nunca junto a él en las cacerías y en que cada uno llevara su propio caso.

 

 

Dentro del bar entre el humo y el ruido de la gente a John se le estaba haciendo difícil escuchar a su viejo amigo Bobby. Aquel día el bar estaba especialmente concurrido.

 

—¿Dónde has dejado al pelirrojo de Rayen? —Preguntó Bobby

—Esta en el coche, como siempre.

—Así que sigues sin haberle contado nada ¿Por qué John? Al fin al cabo es un cazador como nosotros podría ayudarte. —le dijo Bobby seriamente.

—¡Ah!¡Claro!, claro le voy a decir: “Veras tío con el que me acuesto, cada vez que hay luna llena, mi hijo el mayor, Dean, el pecoso, se convierte en un hombre-lobo, a no ser que le de un antídoto, que no quieras saber cómo lo consigo. Sí, has escuchado bien un hombre-lobo al que tendría que haber matado hace años. ¡Ah! y Sammy, Sammy  mi hijo pequeño ese tan mono, es… es algo “especial”. Chupó sangre de demonio cuando era bebé y no  se que efectos secundarios tendrá, pero lo mas seguro es que si se entera alguien más, los cazadores vendrán a matarnos a todos, pero te lo cuento a ti. Por que como confío en ti lo suficiente  para que me chupes la polla he pensado que no te importaría.”

 

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —contesto Bobby  con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Pero si lo de mis hijos ya los sabes, es mas eres tú el que me ayudó a investigar y el único que sabe como consigo el antídoto.

 

—Lo de tus hijos sí, pero la ultima parte no. Haber John no me malinterpretes. Sé que yo he sido el primero en decirte que tendrías que salir con alguien, pero cuando decía salir con alguien me refería  a una mujer— dijo Bobby antes de beber un largo trago de  su cerveza.

 

—¿Y que creías que hacia con el pelirrojo cuando no cazo con el nunca? ¿Acaso te molesta? —preguntó John.

 

—Sabes de sobra que yo no tengo ningún problema respecto a eso, pero no me negaras que no es forma de decir las cosas. — le respondió Bobby y después de una larga pausa le preguntó a John. —¿Qué tal Sam y Dean?

 

— Cuando me case con Mary no sabía que iba a tener un circo.

 

—No lo dices en serio John, son tus hijos—dijo Bobby.

 

—Sí, a veces preferiría que fueran los tuyos.

 

—John deja de decir esas cosas.

 

—Es verdad, seguro que con la suerte que tengo si tú y yo nos acostaríamos  te quedarías embarazado de una niña rosa preciosa.

 

—¡John! —Le gritó Bobby— sé de sobra que cuando estas preocupado te defiendes con ese tipo de respuestas, en eso Dean se parece algo a ti,  pero te cuidado, no todo el mundo te conoce como yo.

—Sí, algunos me la chupan, —Al ver los ojos de Bobby  John decidió morderse la lengua—Vale déjalo y dame otra copa, estoy tan desesperado por tener todo bajo control que ya no sé lo que digo.

—Lo sé John, pero el alcohol no va a solucionar nada —dijo Bobby quitándole la jarra de las manos—¿Qué te ha pedido esta vez?

 

—Ya lo sabes— Fueron las últimas palabras de John antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta y  subirse al Impala donde le esperaba Rayen.

           

 

                                                 ***

 

Dean intentó levantar su cuerpo del suelo, pero todo fue inútil sus brazos comenzaron a convulsionar mientras su cuerpo sudaba haciendo que la camisa se le pegara, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no lo llegaba a conseguir, cada vez que los abría, sus parpados pesaban más, algo le llamaba a la inconsciencia, algo salvaje, a duras penas consiguió levantarse agarrándose al lavabo, necesitaba abrir la ventana, el calor le estaba asfixiando y un persistente zumbido se había instalado en su cabeza, los ojos de Dean recorrieron el pequeño habitáculo hasta toparse con su hermano en el marco de la puerta.

 

Sam había entrado en el diminuto baño haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y parecía molesto mientras le gritaba algo, pero en sus oídos solo sonaba la voz distorsionada del pequeño Winchester. Dean intentó contestarle algo coherente, algo desenfadado para no preocuparle, para que se fuera, pero lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un gruñido mientras la habitación seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. El zumbido volvió con más intensidad parecía como si alguien estaría aullando dentro de su cabeza, llamándolo desde el exterior para que se reuniera con él. Sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos con fuerza para parar aquello.

 

Sam intentó acercarse, pero Dean retrocedió atropelladamente, no le podía dejar en ese momento estar cerca de él, ya no recordaba porque, pero tenía que proteger a su hermano, no debía acercarse a él ahora. Notó sus manos frías sujetas aún a su cabeza, la respiración mas acelerada, el roce de la saliva al pasar por su seca garganta, sus labios agrietándose en cuestión de segundos, el corazón golpeando su pecho, todos aquellos sonidos extraños a su alrededor, lentamente cerró los ojos intentado concentrarse, intentado parar aquello.

 

Esto no tenía que estar pasando. El antídoto debería estar haciendo efecto. Algo estaba fallando y sólo ahora se daba cuenta.  Tenía tanta sed. Dios hacia tanto calor en aquel baño, tenía que llegar a la ventana. Necesitaba el frescor de la noche sobre su piel, algo le estaba llamando allí fuera un susurro ronco, podía sentir a Sammy agarrándole de los brazos intentado hacerle reaccionar, pero sólo conseguía que una cálida sensación le envolviera cada vez que Sam pasaba las manos sobre sus brazos. Tenía que apártese de su hermano, no podía hacerle daño, su mente era una maraña de ideas mientras algo o alguien le seguían llamando para que saliera de allí, no conseguía estar quieto. Su cuerpo parecía moverse al ritmo de su corazón, necesitaba salir, alargó su mano sudorosa y lentamente abrió la vieja ventana.

 

El frescor de la noche inundó sus pulmones devolviéndolo a la vida, parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la calle, disfrutando del la libertad de la oscuridad al sacar la cabeza por la ventana, el aire acarició su piel, el sudor se volvió frío y comenzó a sentir la humedad de su ropa. Los rayos de la luna llena le cubrieron por completo y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, aquella voz en su cabeza se volvió más insistente llamándolo. Un coche pasó por la carretera que estaba al lado de la casa y los focos le dieron de lleno en la cara a Dean provocando que un fogonazo sacudiera sus ojos quemándolo por dentro, obligando ha cerrarlos. Alejándose de la ventana tropezó con el borde de la bañera cayendo dentro de ella, al abrir los ojos de nuevo todo cobró claridad y sentido, la silueta de Sammy se hizo tan nítida que parecía de día, podía escuchar todos los sonidos, el moviendo de las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento, el chisporroteo de la electricidad corriendo por las bombillas encendidas, los coches del otro lado de la montaña. Estaba casi seguro de escuchar en la carretera el ronroneo del motor del Impala de su padre, pero eso era imposible John no volvería hasta mañana si es que volvía.

 

— ¿Dime que es Dean? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te inyectas? Si no me lo dices se lo diré papá y créeme eso será peor— insistía Sam asustado al ver los ojos de Dean de un verde intenso —  ¿Qué droga es? Dean yo te puedo ayudar dímelo, entre los dos podemos buscar una solución.

 

—Sam vete — gruñó, un gruñido más animal que humano.

 

—No quiero, no hasta que me digas que te pasa— los ojos de Sam se volvieron cristalinos y las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse lentamente por sus mejillas, mientras veía las manos de su hermano mayor resbalar sobre la bañera cuando intentaba agarrar algo para levantarse, para mantener controladas las sacudidas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo.

 

—Estoy bien, sólo sal del baño y cierra la puerta— pero Sam no se movía — Sal del baño Sammy— ladró Dean.

 

Sam fue acercándose a su hermano, sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes encendidos como ascuas del infierno, su mano rozó el pelo húmedo de Dean acariciándolo lentamente, su hermano cerró fuertemente los ojos y apartó la cara hacia el lado contrario.

 

La nariz de Dean se inundó del olor de Sam lo quería mas cerca, sus caninos comenzaron a crecer sobresaliendo entre sus labios, quería lamer a Sammy impregnarse en aquella fragancia de inocencia, poseerlo por completo, Sammy se acercaba mas y Dean no sabía como iba a acabar eso, todos los sentidos del lobo se centraron en su pequeño hermano, tan suave, tan cálido, su boca se fue acercando al hombro de Sam no entendía aquella necesidad animal que crecía en el lentamente como sus dientes.

La puerta del baño golpeó fuertemente contra la vieja pared tras la patada que le había propinado John. Al entrar dentro del cuarto, su cara ceñuda y manchada por el polvo de las desiertas carreteras daba a entender que no estada en absoluto de buen humor.

 

 — ¿Sam que haces aquí? Sal del baño—rugió John.

 

—Pero papá Dean…. El azúcar…

 

En aquel momento Ryan entró en el baño contemplando la escena: —Dios, John. Voy a llamar una ambulancia.

 

—No se te ocurra llamar a nadie. Nosotros lo arreglaremos. Es una…—Comenzó a decir John, pero Sam lo interrumpió.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa y por qué no podemos llamar a nadie? Me habéis estado mintiendo, ¿verdad?

 

—Te he dicho ¡Qué salgas del puto baño, Sam!— Gritó John tirando la descosida mochila a un lado. Apartó a Sam de su camino levantándolo en vilo para entregárselo al pelirrojo— Sácalo de aquí Rayen y no entréis ninguno.

 

—John ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? — preguntó Rayen mientras intentaba que Sam no lo ‘matara’ de una patada.

 

—Ahora no, Rayen ya te lo explicare, sólo hazme un puto favor encárgate de que Sam no entre— fueron las escuetas palabras del John cerrando la puerta a milímetros de la nariz del enorme pelirrojo.

 

—¡Ya creo que me lo vas a explicar, John! —Le respondió mientras cargaba con Sam

 

—Suéltame. Suéltame maldito estúpido. No pintas nada aquí. —A Sam le pareció que el tipo se tensaba.

 

—Bájame. —Volvió a protestar.

 

—Si me prometes que estarás quieto te dejare en el suelo. ¿De acuerdo? —La voz grave del hombre retumbó en su pecho.

 

Al principio Sam no estuvo de acuerdo, pero al ver que para aquel hombre no importaba cuantos golpes le propinara o cuantos insultos le dijera mientras se lo llevaba hasta la habitación de su padre se detuvo.

 

—Vale… vale. Me quedare quieto.

 

Rayen suspiró cansado y lo dejó de nuevo con los pies en el suelo. Ambos se miraron como el que juega una partida de ajedrez. Los golpes y los gritos del baño se escuchaban desde la habitación. Sam no iba a mantener su promesa y Rayen lo sabía.

 

El pequeño Winchester corrió fuera del cuarto. El cazador, amigo de su padre, ni siquiera intentó detenerle.

 

Sam tiró del pomo de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba que dejaran en paz a su hermano.

 

—Dejarme entrar, papá. ¿Qué pasa?

 

Desde el interior se oían sonidos y palabras confusas. Los puños de Sam comenzó a sangra por la fuerza con la que golpeaba para que lo dejaran entrar.

 

Sintió que Rayen lo miraba, pero no hizo amagó de cogerle esta vez. Despacio se colocó junto a él y se apoyó contra la pared mirando hacia el techo: —No van a dejarte entrar.

 

— ¿Y tú que sabes? Quiero estar con ellos. —Exclamó sin dejar de llamar.

 

—No te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de estar ahí dentro también, pero tal vez tú seas demasiado joven y yo… no formo parte de tú familia.

 

Ryan se arrodilló junto a Sam y le cogió las manos magulladas para que dejara de hacerse daño.

 

Sam notó algo raro en el tono de voz del hombre pelirrojo… ¿Anhelo? Rayen le sujetó las manos magulladas e hizo que se volviera para mirarle.

 

—Nadie mejor que tú padre sabe lo que le pasa a Dean. Déjalos solos y John lo arreglará.

 

 

 

John miró a su hijo en la bañera, su pelo y su ropa pegado a la piel. Aquellos peligrosos extraños y fieros ojos verdes volvían a brillar en el rostro de su hijo mirándole fijamente como si fuera una presa. Sólo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde como aquella vez. Sin más miramientos cogió la mochila que había dejado sobre el suelo y la tiró en la bañera, metiéndose el también dentro. Ante el estruendo de la bolsa al golpear el suelo de la bañera y ver a John Winchester tan cerca la expresión de Dean cambio a una mas asustada y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció mientras retrocedía hacia la esquina contraria. Su cuerpo volvió ser sacudido por pequeñas convulsiones.

 

—Papá lo siento yo…—Comenzó a disculparse Dean.

 

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego, hace cuando te has puesto la última dosis que te di—preguntó la voz ronca de su padre mientras recostaba a Dean contra su pecho lo agarraba fuertemente, evitando así que el cuerpo de su hijo convulsionara más fuerte.

 

—Ayer por la noche como siempre, pero… pero… no es tan… no funciona como antes. —los dientes le castañeteaban tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iban a partir.

 

 

 

Las sacudidas del cuerpo de Dean se hicieron a ser más fuertes y John comenzó a ver preocupado como  los dientes de Dean sobresalían entre sus labios, la respiración acelerada, la copiosa sudoración y aquellos ojos que volvían a irradiar un verdor sobrenatural, Dean solo quería que se acabara aquello, sólo necesitaba que sus músculos se dejaran de tensar mas allá de su resistencia.

La mano John sujetó la frente de Dean, obligando a la cabeza de este a quedarse quieta contra su pecho. La otra mano de  John envolvía el tórax de su hijo intentando evitar que se alejara de él.  Los pies descalzos del joven Winchester resbalaban sobre el suelo mojado de la bañera mientras hacía esfuerzos inútiles por librase del agarre de su padre.

 

Soltando la frente de  su hijo se estiró hasta alcanzar el tubo de la ducha y después giró histéricamente la llave del grifo. La ducha comenzó a escupir agua y abrazando a su hijo John lo mojó. Dean empezó a revolverse más violentamente en el aplastante abrazo de su padre, pero no le sirvió de nada.

 

— ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Para! ¡Papá, papá! ¡Duele, frio! — los alaridos de Dean eran cada vez más fuertes, perforando los tímpanos de John. — ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

—Tranquilo, ssshhhuuu, tranquilo. Dean sólo necesitamos bajar la temperatura— respondió suavemente John mientras su corazón se encogía según los gritos de su hijo iban aumentando de intensidad. Los pies descalzos de Dean resbalan en el azulejo de la bañera intentado salir de la trayectoria del agua, pero John aumentó la presión alrededor del tórax del joven Winchester.

 

Dean tenía que salir de allí. El agua dolía como mil demonios al chocar contra su cuerpo, estaba tan fría y su cuerpo tan caliente. En un último intento de salir apoyó los talones en el suelo y se dio impulso para escapar de la bañera. Casi lo consiguió hasta que su padre lo atrajo hacia si con tanta fuerza que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones.

 

—Fri…frío, suéltame papá, por… por favor— susurró Dean aquello que quería y necesitaba gritar, los dientes del mayor de los Winchester castañetearon unos contra otros con más fuerza.

 

—Ahora no puedo discutir contigo Dean, sólo tranquilízate. — Fue la ruda contestación de John, mientras su mano arañaba el suelo en busca de su vieja mochila, haciendo esfuerzos por no soltar al mayor de sus hijos.

 

Dean seguía temblando entre sus brazos intentando poner nuevamente distancia entre él y su padre.

 

—Dean estate quieto. — gritó John girándose para poner el cuerpo de Dean bajo él y conseguir agarrar finalmente la bolsa con la mano libre.

—No puedo, no quiero, tengo que salir. Frío… frío, déjame salir, me llaman, me están llamando ¿no los oyes?— La voz que salía de su hijo ya no era la de Dean, era mas gruesa, mas animal. Se revolvía bajo él con la cara pegada al suelo de la bañera en un intentado inútil de liberarse. El agua de la ducha se empezó a teñir de un suave color rojo. En el último esfuerzo por mantener a Dean bajo control le había partido el labio.

 

 — ¡Dios, Dean no te muevas!—las botas de John resbalaron sobre el azulejo apoyado contra el cuerpo de su hijo. Intentó abrir la mochila tirando de la cremallera con la boca, pero esta se quedó pillada con el forro, tras unos desesperados forcejeos John consiguió abrirla, en el impulso dos jeringas salieron volando por la estancia y rompiéndose al otro lado de la habitación. Los cristales se espaciaron por el suelo y el espeso contenido verde de ellas empezó a cubrir lentamente las baldosas en un terrorífico silencio, mientras se deslizaba por las rendijas del suelo, derritiéndolo y carcomiendo el cemento que había debajo de los azulejos.

 

— ¡No, joder lo que faltaba!— el grito de John resonó en la estancia y estaba seguro que fuera de ella. Se quedó mirando embobado el líquido corriendo sobre las blancas baldosas. Dean se alzó de nuevo golpeando con su codo la nariz de John haciéndole reaccionar, quien volcó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el muchacho. Una mano sujetándole la espalda presionando el cuerpo de Dean aún más contra la bañera, mientras con la otra mano libre comenzó a buscar otra jeringa en la vieja y deshilachada mochila.

 

— ¿Dónde están las dos malditas jeringas extra que he conseguido? Vamos cabronas salid de donde quieras que estéis antes que sea demasiado tarde. — exigió John quien mas que sujetar a Dean se estaba peleando con él para mantenerlo bajo su cuerpo. Las jeringas de cristal tintinearon al chocar una contra otra dentro del la mochila. Los dedos de John consiguieron rozar una de la jeringas y asirla en su mano mientras retenía a Dean mas fuertemente. Volvió a rebuscar en la mochila hasta sacar la goma de elástica de látex.

 

Al poner la gomas alrededor del brazo de su hijo, Dean intentó de nuevo arrastrase fuera de la bañara agarrando el borde de la misma. Las venas del brazo comenzaron a marcarse haciéndose más visibles. La cabeza de Dean salio fuera de la bañera un poco más y sería libre…

 

— ¡Quieto!— Gruñó John antes de recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula de parte de Dean, el cual le hizo retroceder, pero antes de que el su hijo mayor consiguiera salir. John le agarró de las muñecas tirándole contra la pared de la bañera, ambos mojados completamente. Dean retorciéndose, mientras John le conseguía sujetar las manos por encima de la cabeza agarrando sus muñecas con una mano. En aquellos momentos agradecía que sólo tuviera diecisiete años, « ¿Cómo lo iba ha hacer dentro de unos años? »

 

 

John quitó las burbujas de aire con la mano libre el característico humo de siempre y como pudo se la clavó en el brazo a Dean. No hubo tiempo de comprobar si había acertado y estaba metiendo el liquido en la vena, sólo presionó el émbolo haciendo que todo el contenido verde penetrara bajo la piel de Dean

 

Cuando le liquido entró en su cuerpo Dean se libró del agarre de su padre. Lanzándolo fuera de la bañera contra la puerta cerrada del baño. Las manos del joven Winchester se quitaron la jeringa ya vacía del brazo. Al tiempo que gruñía comenzando a rascar la piel donde había entrado el antídoto. Intentado desesperadamente sacar de alguna forma aquel líquido que le quemaba por dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, pero parecía imposible y el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco todos los músculos de Dean se relajaron, sus ojos se cerraron en lo que parecía un profundo sueño y el cuerpo del joven Winchester cayó estrepitosamente dentro de la bañera. John se levantó lentamente, mientras los cristales de las jeringas rotas crujían bajo la suela de sus botas. Acercándose a la bañera donde su hijo dormía ahora con la boca entre abierta, una expresión completamente relajada en su rostro, todo había termina hasta la próxima vez. Aquel no sabía ya que hacer, los antídotos que le estaba proporcionando útilmente aquel cabrón no eran lo suficientemente fuertes o aquello estaba empezando a ser como una tirita en una herida mortal.

 

 

Cansado John cogía a su hijo en brazos, abrió la puerta del baño donde Rayen sujetaba a Sam hasta el pequeño de sus hijo mordió la mano del hombro pelirrojo y salió corriendo hacia él.

 

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — exigió saber el pequeño Winchester. Su cara estaba surcada por lágrimas secas. — Suéltalo ¡Suéltalo! ¡No más secretos! ¿Que le pasa a Dean?

 

 

—Tranquilo Sammy lo que le pasa a tu hermano es lo de siempre, demasiada azúcar, demasiado pastel y comer tarta a escondidas.

 

—Eso no lo hace la diabetes.

 

—No, esto lo hace algo llamado hiperglucemia cuando el señorito aquí desmayado, decide desobedecerme. Voy ha acostar a tu hermano en la cama. Vamos vuelve a la cama tu también Sammy. Acostare a tu hermano en la cama de al lado ya veras como mañana está bien. Sólo ha sido una subida de azúcar. —Fue la única respuesta de John.

 

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital. No creo que esté bien papá, lo podemos llevar en el Impala— dijo Sam mientras agarraba la mano de su hermano.

 

—Sólo necesita descansar Sammy. Ya está todo controlado. Llevarlo al hospital seria hacerle sufrir más con pruebas y más pruebas —habló John apoyando una mano en la espalda de Sam instándole a ir hacia su cuarto.

 

— ¡No me toques! ¡No me tratéis como a un idiota! Deja a Dean. Suéltalo. Yo le voy a proteger de ti y de todo tu mundo de monstruos y cazadores. Él no será como tú quieres. Yo lo impediré.

— ¿Pero qué dices Sam…? Tú no puedes…

 

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por que sea el hermano pequeño no tengo derecho a cuidar de Dean? Pues entérate, puedo y lo haré.

 

—A la cama Sam —Rugió John mientras ignoraba por completo a su hijo pequeño y se metía en el cuarto tumbando a Dean en la de al lado cama.

 

Sam corrió atrás del pasillo detrás de su padre. Entrando en el cuarto se quedó mirando a su hermano mojado encima de su cama.

 

—Te he dicho a la cama— gruñó John.

 

— ¿Lo vas a dejar así? Según tú le ha subido el azúcar hasta limites insospechados y ¿le vas a dejar así mojado encima de la cama? —Sam se acercó a su hermano y acariciando su piel fría comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Cosa muy difícil dado lo mojada que estaba y lo que pesaba su hermano mayor.

 

John no dijo ni una palabra, sus ojos parecían tan casados como seguramente se sentía en ese momento. Paso una mirada silenciosa de su hijo mayor a su hijo pequeño.

 

 —Quítale la ropa a Dean, Sam mientras yo voy a investigar unas cosas. —dijo John con voz ronca.

 

— ¿Que?—contestó Sam incrédulo

 

—Que le quites la ropa a tú hermano y le tapes bien. Volveré en unas horas.

 

— ¿Te vas? ¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? ¿Tu solución? ¿Tu explicación? ¿Te vas después de lo que ha pasado?

 

John salió silenciosamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sam consiguió quitar a su hermano los pantalones, los bóxers y la mojada camisa del pijama. De la cerradura de la puerta salio un pequeño y seco sonido metálico. Su padre les había encerrado en la habitación. Dean estaba mal ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?

 

 Cogió la ropa mojada de su hermano y la tiró al suelo del cuarto. Sam miró a Dean. Su piel comenzó a volverse de un leve color morado. Sam angustiado tapó a su hermano con las mantas de la cama intentando hacerle entre en calor. Dean frunció el ceño, sus dientes empezaron a castañete a causa del frío.

 

—Frí…frío, ha…hace mucho frío.- susurró Dean entre sueños.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Se va a pasar dentro de poco ¿Vale Dean? Estoy aquí todo va a salir bien —Sam acariciaba el cabello mojado de su hermano y hacia todos sus esfuerzos para no llorar. — Te vas a poner bien, ¿vale? Te lo prometo Dean— continuó el pequeño Winchester mientras intentaba sorber los mocos. —No te mueras Dean por favor no me dejes, todo va a pasar, mañana…. Mañana volveros al pueblo y te dejare ganar a todas la recreativas, pero no me dejes ¿vale? Te necesito te quiero. Te necesito. No lo entiendes Dean no soportaría perderte. Despierta por favor—Suplicó el pequeño.

 

 

John apoyó la frente en la puerta mientras pasaba la llave para cerrarla. Ninguno de sus hijos saldría esa noche de la casa. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con más problemas. En ese momento notó la mano de Rayen en su hombro. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con el hombre pelirrojo.

 

— ¿Por qué no tomamos algo en la cocina? —Ofreció John mientras le conducía hasta allí. Sacó un par de vasos del armario y una botella de Whisky que guardaba en la balda más alta para las ocasiones desesperadas. Iba a haber rebajado su bebida con un poco de agua, pero pensó que hoy necesitaba emborracharse más rápido.

 

Poniendo la botella entre los dos se sentaron a la mesa. 

 

— ¿Qué está pasando, John? Me quieres explicar que ha sucedido— preguntó Rayen. — ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada?

 

—Es demasiado largo de contar y no lo entenderías. —John agarró su vaso con las dos manos.

 

—Pues si que tiene que ser jodidamente largo porque en los tres años que llevamos saliendo no me has contado nada. —John nunca había oído tanto resentimiento en la voz de su amante, ni tanta ironía. —Habrá sido porque soy tan idiota que no me entraría en la cabeza así que te perdono, John. —El pelirrojo se puso en pie.

 

—Está bien, Rayen. No sabes lo que te agradezco que me perdones. ¿Quieres saberlo? —Siguió John con el mismo juego.

 

— ¡Sí!

 

John también se levantó: —Pues veras, yo pagaba el seguro de una bonita casa donde vivía con mi esposa y mis dos hijos. —Empezó a contar realmente molesto. —Y un día, un puto demonio entró sin ser invitado junto con un pulgoso hombre lobo de mierda para merendarse a mi familia. Y los del seguro no me pagaron ni un duro, porque no se creen que los incendios en los cuartos de los bebés pueda ser algo espontaneo. En realidad Sam era muy pequeño para fumar abanos y quemar a su madre pegándola al techo. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Rayen lo miró con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. —Creo que voy a sentarme porque sospecho que todo no es sarcasmos —habló pegándole un buen trago a su bebida.

 

John se sentó también: —Créeme cuando te digo que sólo transcurrieron unas pocas horas esa noche, pero que sigue siendo una historia demasiado larga de contar. He tenido que hacer cosas… que… Los tenía que haber matado hace años… Dean va a ser un hombre-lobo y Sammy, Sammy probablemente acabe convirtiéndose en una especie de demonio… No lo sé. Cualquier cazador les habría matado, pero son mis hijos y no puedo hacerlo, no soporto la idea de matarlos, pero tampoco soportaría que algún cazador se entere algún día y lo haga. — Respondió John, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio.

 

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que yo también soy un cazador, Johnny.

 

— ¿Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado esta noche? Ambos sabemos que  ya lo sabes.

 

— ¿Cómo has conseguido que no se transforme? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, pero John no le respondió.

 

—Rayen ¿Tú harías algo por mí? —La mirada de John se perdía en su Whisky.

 

—Sabes que sí.

 

—Júramelo, Rayen, júrame que si te pido algo me ayudaras— suplicó John.

 

Rayen volvió a levantarse para ponerse junto a él. Cuando John se giró para mirarle el pelirrojo se inclinó besándole. Al principio sólo rozaron sus labios hasta que John abrió la boca dejándole entrar. Rayen sujetó la nuca de su amante atrayéndolo hacia él y controlando aquel contacto demandante y fiero. Su lengua exploró cada rincón de la boca de John gimiendo en su interior. Como le gustaba aquel sabor. Cuando se separaron vio el ardor en los ojos verdes de John aunque este quedó cubierto casi al instante por la culpa.

 

—Te lo juro—contestó Rayen aunque tenía el presentimiento de que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

 

 

John sacó un cuchillo alargado de filo dentado del bolsillo. Ofreciéndole la empuñadura a Rayen.

—Mátalos por mí— Susurró John.

 

— ¿Qué? —es lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras John cogía las manos de Rayen y le obligaba agarrar el cuchillo con una y la llave del cuarto donde estaban sus hijos con la otra.

—Volveré en una hora necesito salir a pensar las cosas— Le respondió John mientras desaparecía por la puerta y Rayen se quedaba quieto ante el cuarto de los muchachos.

 

— ¿Dónde te has metido, Rayen? —Se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo, mientras oía cerrarse la puerta de la entrada.


	4. Chapter 4

John cruzó la oscura calle corriendo hasta llegar a la seguridad de su coche. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que detenerse y respirar un par de veces antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar. El coche rugió mientras apretaba el acelerador y ponía millas entre él y sus hijos. No quería pensar en nada salvo en huir. Aquella situación le asfixiaba desde hacía años. No debería haber pedido a Rayen que los matara ni abandonar a sus hijos deshacerse de ellos de aquella manera, pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sintió libre, o al menos lo más libre que se había sentido en años.  
  
No era capaz de decir cuánto tiempo llevaba al volante, pero sentía los hombros agarrotados y los carteles pasaban frente a él sin prestarles la menor atención. No necesitaba saber donde estaba sólo escapar de su vida y de sí mismo. En mitad de ninguna parte John hizo girar el coche con brusquedad. Las ruedas chirriaron dejando un surco negro en la carretera hasta quedar atravesado en mitad del arcén. Sus manos temblorosas rebuscaron en la guantera la vieja botella de ginebra. Ni siquiera creía que bebiéndosela entera fuera a encontrar una solución en el _fondo_. El líquido corrió por su garganta reseca quemándolo por dentro. Sintió el escozor en sus ojos.  
  
¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? No al momento en el que un hombre desesperado huye dejando atrás a su familia sino al momento en el que un puto demonio irrumpió en su casa y destrozó su vida. John pasó su mano por la cara frotándose los ojos. Sam y Dean deberían haber muerto aquella noche… y él también. Para un padre era duro pensar así, pero… después de aquella noche ¿seguían siendo sus hijos? A veces… Algunas veces sentía estar cuidando a los hijos de otro, a los hijos de un demonio. John se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Los ojos rojos por la irritación, barba de varios días y los cabellos revueltos, pero lo que más llamó su atención era su expresión. ¿Realmente estaba tan vacio por dentro como se reflejaba? Tal vez, que Sam probara la sangre del demonio no fuera la causa de todos los sueños premonitorios del muchacho ni la causa de que Dean tuviera que pasar por toda aquella mierda. John se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente contra el volante. Las cosas no deberían haber sido así. Todo era culpa suya. Tenía que llamar a Rayen explicarle que todo había sido un error estúpido.  
  
Sacando el móvil de la cazadora, presionó el botón de marcación rápida para llamar al pelirrojo.  
“Este es el contestador automático de Rayen Smith si quiere dejar algún mensaje, hágalo.”  
—Joder—exclamó John volviendo a marcar.  
“Este es el con…”  
—Joder, Rayen ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes contestar el maldito teléfono?  
John lanzó el móvil al asiento del copiloto, mientras arrancaba el coche deshaciendo el camino que había hecho lo más rápido que podía, si los había matado sería por su culpa. Quizás, quizás si llegaba a tiempo podría salvar a alguno de sus hijos, con un poco de suerte…

  
***

  
  
Rayen estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche. Desde que se había ido John dejándole con aquel cuchillo en las manos, no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera dar vueltas por los pasillos pensando que hacer. Había escuchado los gritos de Sam pidiendo que los dejara salir hasta que creyó que el mismo comenzaría a llorar si seguía allí un segundo más. Finalmente se había sentado en el porche para fumar cigarro tras cigarro y lo único que había conseguido era ceniza y colillas a su alrededor y ninguna solución a sus pequeños problemas. Lentamente dio una última calada para soltar el humo por su nariz y lanzar la colilla los más lejos posibles. Cogiendo el cuchillo lo enganchó en el cinturón antes de cubriéndolo con la vieja camisa de cuadros.  
«Será mejor acabar con todo esto de una vez» pensó. Rayen entró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Entró en la cocina sin encender la luz y recogió su móvil de la mesa. Marcó un número sin mirar la pantalla.  
—Hola…—el pelirrojo carraspeó. —Sí, lo siento. Ya sé qué hora es, pero necesito tú ayuda. Yo…—Rayen pasó una mano tras su nuca y se sentó. —Sí. No puedo hacer esto sólo, Bobby. Sí, esto tiene que ver con John. ¡Sé…! Sé que me lo advertiste… pero…  
Volviéndose hacia la ventana rezó porque todo aquello fuera una pesadilla: —Así no vamos a arreglar nada, Bobby… Por dios. Escúchame al menos un segundo. Necesito que vengas.  
  
Rayen se acercó a la habitación de los chicos, tocó la puerta o más bien rozó sus nudillos contra la madera, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que decidió entrar. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, salvo por la tenue luz que entraba entre las rendijas de la ventana. Rayen se acercó a la cama donde estaban los dos hermanos. Dean temblaba bajo las mantas en un sueño agitado y Sam se había quedado dormido junto a su hermano con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y una mano sujetando la de su hermano mayor.  
  
  
El Impala llegó a gran velocidad por la carretera frenando encima de la viaje vaya de madera «tenía que detener a Rayen» Había intentado llamarle durante todo el camino, pero lo único que le respondía era su contestador automático. John bajó del coche tropezando con sus pies, balanceándose llegó hasta la puerta. Buscó las llaves en los bolsillos e intentó abrir, pero la llave se negaba a entrar en la cerradura o quizás era su pulso era el que había decidido no hacerle caso. El llavero se escurrió entre sus dedos y tuvo que arrodillarse palpando el suelo para encontrarlo. La puerta se abrió sin más, al alzar la vista John se encontró con la cara seria de Rayen.  
  
—¿Buscando calderilla John? —Preguntó Rayen.

  
—¡Dime que no lo has hecho!  
  
—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Rayen cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. —¿Lo me pediste?

  
—¿Lo has hecho? ¡Oh, dios mío! lo has hecho, Rayen.—John empujó al pelirrojo a un lado entrando.

  
—Siéntate un maldito segundo, John. No están aquí. —habló Rayen poniéndose ante la puerta de sus hijos. John lo apartó de en medio entrando en la estancia. Las camas estaban revueltas, pero no encontró a nadie. Había un charco de sangre en el otro lado de la habitación que seguía hasta las camas y después hacía la puerta.

—¿Qué has…?—La pregunta se quedó a medias cuando vio que Rayen se sujetaba un costado presionando. Entre sus manos apareció sangre. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Exigió saber John. —¿Dónde están?  
Rayen se sentó en la silla de la cocina muy despacio y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Era como si no le prestara ninguna atención. Llevaba la mano diestra apretada contra el costado. 

—Tus hijos están bien. —Su voz sonó ronca, debía estar sufriendo un fuerte dolor. —¿Sabes una cosa, John? Sé que no quieres escuchar nada de lo que te voy a decir, pero a estas alturas me da igual. 

—¿Rayen…? —La mancha de sangre que tenía el pelirrojo se hacía cada vez más grande. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Dean?  
  
John se arrodilló junto a él y consiguió que Rayen apartara la mano para desabrochar su camisa.

—No, ha sido Sam. ¿Qué más cosas me has ocultado, John?  
Al apartar la prenda Winchester dejó al descubierto un corte muy profundo en la cadera. Su amante había tratado de parar la sangre con un trapo, pero no había podido detener la hemorragia. —¿Qué sucedió? —John miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle a apretar la herida. Se puso en pie y comenzó a revolver en los cajones hasta conseguir un trapo limpio y el botiquín. 

—Tal vez deberías habérmelo contado todo antes de desaparecer, John. —Rayen se encogió aún sentado en la silla mientras le ayudaba a detener la hemorragia. —No lo entiendo—Murmuró el más joven. 

—¿Qué pasó, Rayen?  


—Sé que no quería hacerme daño… pero Sam debió de escucharte y se asustó cuando entré en la habitación. No creo que quisiera hacerme daño, pero… ¿Dime una cosa, John? ¿Cómo un crio de esa edad puede lanzar a un adulto contra la pared sin tocarlo?  


John lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Sam no debería de poder hacer tal cosa.  
—Tus hijos están bien, John… y estarán mejor lejos de ti.  


—¿Que estás diciendo? —Preguntó sin comprender que era lo que intentaba decirle. —Tienes que estar confundido por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Sabes qué? Pues debo de ser hemofílico, Jonh porque llevó años perdiendo sangre. Oh, no. No me mires así. Es la única explicación para que continúe en esta casa. No lo entiendo, John. Toda la vida detrás de ti… Querías salir de caza solo y no me importó al fin de al cabo llevas años haciéndolo y pensé que sería lo normal… lo preferí a pensar que no confiabas en mi lo sufí…—John apretó un poco más fuerte el trapo para ayudarle.

—Lo siento, Rayen, pero necesito saber que ha pasado con mis…  


—Hablaré de tus hijos cuando…—dijo Rayen con los dientes apretados —termine de decir lo que quiero. He soportado tus secretos, tus paradas en el bar para hablar con Bobby mientras te esperaba fuera, tus… tus caprichos y… Has tenido el valor de…  


—Rayen… yo…

—No he terminado aún… Y cuando por fin me traes a tú casa para que pueda conocer a tus hijos… me pides que haga tú trabajo sucio… ¿Es por eso por lo que me trajiste hasta aquí?  


John negó con la cabeza. —No, eso no es cierto

—Has tenido el valor de pedirme…—Rayen se pasó la mano libre por los cabellos. —Y no lo entiendo… no entiendo porque todavía tengo dudas de que es lo que tengo que sentir por ti…

—Rayen. —Los labios de John se acercaron a los de Rayen y el pelirrojo tuvo que esforzarse por no ir a su encuentro hasta que la última frase pronunciada por el padre de los Winchester lo hizo despertar del hechizo. —¿Dónde están mis hijos?  


Dean se sentía tan cálido entra aquellas mantas que no quería moverse, le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo y apenas tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos, pero aquella sensación cálida que le envolvía se sentía tan… tan... relajado y protegido como, como años atrás. Sintió un ligero peso encima de él y el movimiento de alguien cerca. Lentamente decidió abrir los ojos, un montón de mantas estaban amontonadas encima de su cuerpo y sentado al lado de su cama estaba Sammy, con sus cálidos ojos aquellos ojos de cachorro expectantes, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dean.  


—¡Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Dean mientras acariciaba la mejilla a su hermano. 

—¿Qué tal estás, Dean? ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Tienes frío? Sabes que me has dado un susto de muerte. —la perorata de Sam parecía que no tenía fin.

—Sam, Sam de una en una. Primero, ahora estoy bien. —Dean quiso sonar convincente, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que su voz sonaba de ultratumba. —Segundo, solo necesito que no te vayas lejos y tercero, no, no tengo frío, pero creo que con el kilo de mantas que me habéis puesto encima sería un milagro lo tuviera.

—Cuando te trajimos tenías toda la piel morada y no te movías, aunque te llamáramos. No sabía qué hacer, Rayen ha llamado a Bobby para que nos trajera a su casa. Bobby tampoco quiere llevarte al hospital…

—¡No!—gritó Dean—No vamos a ir. 

—¿Por qué no? Quizás tengas algo grave. Cuando Bobby vaya a dormir podríamos ir. Necesitas que te hagan pruebas. Yo puedo conseguir dinero, cogí alguna de las tarjetas falsas de papá antes de venir. Te pueden hacer pruebas.  
—Es diabetes, Sammy déjalo estar.  
Sam se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

—No, Dean deja de engañarme. Eso no es diabetes y tú y yo lo sabemos. Sé que papá nunca te ha llevado al médico. Un día llegó con su “medicinas” como si fuera el chaman de alguna tribu y se acabó. —Sam se paró en medio del cuarto mirando a Dean seriamente — pero vamos a ir al médico y le vamos a contar todo.

—¡No Sam! Ya sé lo que tengo, y ningún médico me va a ayudar.

—¿Diabetes?—respondió con ironía.  
Aquello no iba bien, era el único pensamiento de Dean, Sam no iba a tragarse lo de la diabetes más, tenía que idear algo para salir de todo aquello sin que Sammy descubriera a su pequeño peludo interior.

—Es otra enfermedad Sammy, papá… papá ya me llevó hace tiempo a un médico. No hay solución. —contestó Dean sin atreverse a mirar a Sam.

—¿Qué enfermedad es?  
El silencio se instaló en la habitación.

—¿Qué enfermedad es Dean?—repitió Sam exigiendo una respuesta – Podemos buscar una segunda opinión ¿Por qué no me miras Dean?

—Solo entiéndeme, estoy cansado, no quiero, no necesito más exploraciones, ni más pruebas, ni más agujas—las últimas palabras fueron dichas con más repulsión—¿lo puedes entender Sammy o te hago un dibujo? —Preguntó Dean mirándole.  
Sam relajó los hombros derrotado:—Haz lo que lo que dé la gana como nuestro padre, pero nos tenernos que ir de aquí esta noche a cualquier sitio donde podamos escondernos de papá y...

—¡¿Y qué?!—exclamó Dean sentándose en la cama mientras se sujetaba las costillas—No podemos irnos tenemos que esperar a papá. Y…

—Papá no nos quiere, Dean.

—Eso no es así, Papá nos quiere, él… él solo no sabe cómo hacer de padre—defendió Dean a John.

—Pues tienes razón, Dean. Papá nos quiere, nos quiere muertos. Le escuché hablar con Rayen y entonces…—susurró Sam.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible Sam él nos quiere. Además a ti nunca te haría daño.

—Eso es mentira. Él nos quería a los dos muertos. Yo le escuché, eres tú el que no sabe nada—gritó Sam—vámonos Dean, vámonos antes de que Bobby le llame, antes de que venga. Por favor. —Prosiguió Sam mientras sujetaba la mano a Dean.  
Dean estaba quieto con los ojos muy abiertos ¿su padre los quería muerto? No eso no podía ser. Quizás Sam había entendido mal, seguramente era parte de una conversación a medias, pero ¿y si se equivocaba?, ¿y si Sam tenía razón? Con mucha dificultad Dean consiguió levantarse—tráeme la ropa Sam, nos vamos – dijo.

—¿Ropa?—preguntó Sam desconcertado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Bobby me sacó de casa desnudo?—contestó Dean.

—No, exactamente desnudo no, y no fue Bobby quien te sacó de casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado Sammy?—exigió saber Dean

—¿Ahora quieres saber verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera como tú y papá? y decidiera no decirte nada. 

—¿Sammy?—Le advirtió Dean arrastrando las palabras en señal de advertencia.

—Tienes suerte, yo si cuento las cosas. Rayen entró en la habitación después de hablar con nuestro padre, te envolvió en una manta y llamó a Bobby para que viniera a por nosotros. —resumió Sam.

—Tiene que haber algo que me pueda poner.

—Hay algo de ropa de Bobby en el armario. —sugirió Sam  
Después de ponerse la ropa Dean se miró en el espejo de la puerta del armario, el pantalón de Bobby le quedaba como un saco y sólo el cinturón, al cual había tenido que hace agujeros extras, evitaba que los pantalones acabaran en el suelo. La camisa le sobraba por todas partes y aquellas botas parecían que en cualquier momento iban a salir disparadas al intentar dar un paso. Con un suspiro Dean pasó las manos por el cabello intentado saber qué hacer.

—Sammy, el desguace sigue estado enfrente de la casa ¿verdad? —El pequeño asintió, sin dejarle decir más Dean continuó hablando —Coge cualquier cosa que podamos necesitar, buscaré un coche al que pueda hacerle un puente. Te espero a la salida del desguace.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Sam hazlo.

—Está bien iré a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, nos vemos en la salida del desaguace en quince minutos.

Dean salió silenciosamente de la casa mientras intentaba que la vieja puerta no chirriara y no pisarse los pantalones. Sam fue hacia la cocina atientas mientras el maldito suelo de madera no dejaba de crepitar bajo sus pies, empezó a rebuscar en los viejos armarios las luces de la cocina se encendieron de repente, al girar Sam vio a Bobby en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo muchacho? —gruñó el cazador

—Nos vamos Bobby.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿a donde vais a ir? ¿Cuánto tiempo durareis sin que os pillen los servicios sociales?

—Los servicios sociales tenían que haber aparecido hace tiempo. —Contestó Sam mientras intentaba salir de la cocina evadiendo a Bobby.

—Sabes que tu hermano tiene un problema y que no aguantara mucho solo. Yo os puedo ocultar.

La voz del viejo cazador sonó como un susurro, pero bastó para que Sam se parara en seco en mitad del pasillo.

—Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Dean. Dímelo Bobby —los ojos de Sam, miraban al cazador, brillantes y exigentes desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Solo si me juras que lo que hoy descubras quedará entre tú y yo, ni tu padre, ni tu hermano ni nadie tiene que saber lo que vas a descubrir hoy.  
Sam asintió en silencio  
Bobby lanzó sobre la mesa un grueso libro al cual el paso de los años había carcomido sus páginas volviéndolas amarillentas. 

—Pagina diecinueve, pero recuerda que Dean y tu padre jamás tienen que saber que te has enterado de esto y cuando hayas leído los dos sabéis donde encontrarme.  
  
  


Dean tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante mientras apoyaba un codo en la ventanilla que estaba bajada. Había hecho un puente a un viejo mustang del desguace, no es lo que él llamaría el coche de su vida, desde luego no era el precioso impala de su padre, pero serviría para su propósito, alejarse y pensar con calma las cosas, su mente todavía era un torbellino después de la transformación y el pequeño comentario que Sammy había escuchado a su padre. 

Se encontraba en la salida del desguace desde hacía un rato largo. Dean volvió a mirar al reloj de su muñeca. Ya hacía más de quince minutos que esperaba a Sam y todavía no aparecía, quizás debería entrar para buscarle. En ese mismo momento unos faros golpearon en sus ojos deslumbrándole poniendo el brazo delante de la cara intentó divisar quien era, pero la luz de los faros del coche seguía dándole de lleno en la cara y lo único que conseguía vislumbrar era que el coche bloqueaba la única salida del desguace de Bobby, cuando escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse intentó arrancar para retroceder, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido, una fuerte mano le agarró del cuello de su camisa obligándole a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla para encontrarse cara a cara con los profundos ojos de su padre.

—Dean estas bien, verdad hijo—fueron las palabras de alivio que salieron de la boca de su padre y las palabras más cariñosas que le había dicho aquel hombre desde la muerte de su madre.  


—Papa es mentira, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Dean al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

—¿El que Dean? —preguntó John.

—¿Has... pedido que nos... mataran? 

Esa demoledora pregunta hizo que John soltara a su hijo y aquel gesto dio la respuesta a Dean sin palabras. Dean abrió la puerta del coche y salió enfurecido hacia la casa de Bobby sin dirigir la palabra a su padre.

—¿Adónde vas Dean? —gritó John mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hijo.

—A por Sam papá nos vamos y no intentes detenerme ni buscarnos, nos vamos los dos lejos de ti.  


—Dean, hijo cometí un error, no puedes desaparecer así como así, sois menores de edad ¿Cómo piensas manteneros? ¿Adónde vais a ir?  


Dean no aminoraba la marcha y seguía atravesando el desguace como si le persiguiera el más terrorífico de los demonios. Al ver John que sus palabras no tenían el efecto deseado sobre Dean y que había perdido el control sobre su hijo, solo se le ocurrió un forma de detenerlo, de retenerlo y de protegerlo a su peculiar forma.  


—Yo puedo denunciar la desaparición de dos menores. Los servicios sociales os pueden encontrar rápidamente.  


—Nos enseñaste a huir de la policía. —Lo desafió su hijo mayor.  


—Además ¿Como piensas conseguir las inyecciones para detener la transformación sin mi? Sin esas inyecciones sabes que pasara ¿verdad?  


Dean paró a pocos metros de la casa, pero John siguió ajustando una cuerda invisible alrededor de su hijo con cada palabra.

—¿Sabes por qué la señora Nox nos odia? —Preguntó su padre. Dean se detuvo sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Tenía que seguir.  


—La señora Nox tenía otro perro cuando nosotros llegamos al barrio. ¿Recuerdas el día que despertaste con sabor a sangre en la boca?  


Dean se volvió tan aprisa que casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Recordaba haber despertado sintiéndose más exhausto de lo que se había sentido nunca y un terrible sabor en la boca: —¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡Tú me dijiste que…!—Inmóvil en la oscuridad deseó que aquello solo fuera una sucia artimaña de su padre para retenerle.  


—¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó hace tres años cuando perdiste el control en Texas? Se nota que no. ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que sucederá si no consigues esas inyecciones? ¿Qué sucederá si un día despiertas de la transformación con el cuerpo de tu hermano destrozado? Yo tuve que limpiar lo que quedó de aquel perro y no fue nada agradable.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Dean sonó gutural y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza en la oscuridad. — ¿Por qué nos haces esto? 

—No soy yo quien hace que las cosas sean tan difíciles. Me equivoque pidiendo a Rayen que hiciera... lo que le pedí. Pero sois mis hijos, mi responsabilidad y si tengo que enfrentarme a todos los cazadores del mundo por vosotros lo hare. Dile a Sammy que salga y nos iremos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Sam no vendrá con nosotros, papá.

  
—¿Como dices? —Preguntó John sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

 

—Yo no tengo más remedio, pero Sam puede marcharse. Sam no vendrá con nosotros.

—Hagamos un trato. —fueron las calmadas palabras de Dean. —Sam se queda con Bobby para estudiar, para hacer lo que le venga en gana. Yo me voy contigo obedeceré cada orden que me des, tu palabra será ley para mí, pero Sammy se queda y jamás le podrás un dedo encima.  
—Nunca le hare daño Dean, pero Sam jamás tiene que saber acerca de este acuerdo, Esto es algo que quedara entre tú y yo. —John suspiró para sus adentros, de aquí en adelante todo se iba a complicar todo, manejar ha Dean ahora sabiendo todo, cazar…

  
—Hay trato, pero me encargaré de que cumplas tu promesa padre—respondió Dean con los ojos fijamente puestos en John.


	5. Un año después: Destino

 

Era una noche más, una de esas en las que a Sam le daba miedo pegar la cabeza sobre la almohada e intentar dormir. No siempre tenía  el mismo sueño, pero las noches de tormenta como aquella las pesadillas venían a él como si las trajera el agua. El resplandor de un relámpago iluminó la habitación.

*******

_Dean estaba sentado al volante del viejo coche familiar.  Era como si él  estuviera dentro del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Sentía sus emociones, cada extremidad de su cuerpo. El  enfado y la decepción recorrieran las venas de Dean como si fueran propios, pero especialmente Sam podía sentir el vacío. Metiendo los dedos en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sacó una foto medio arrugada y la sostuvo frente a él con los ojos humedecidos. Dean levantó la vista tratando de que las lágrimas no terminaran por salir. No se derrumbaría ahora. En la foto que estaba mirando su hermano había una chica rubia abrazada a él(Sam) ambos llevaban la borla de la graduación._

_Sin soltar la foto Dean sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marcó._

*******

 

Sam se revolvió en su cama aún dormido. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien abriría la puerta de ese coche y lo sacaría a rastras, como tantas veces había soñado, pero sólo podría observar. No importaba cuantas veces gritara para advertirle porque Dean no le oiría.

 

*******

 

_Ya llegaba el momento. Un gato negro pasó por el frente del Impala y Dean lo miraba fijamente pensando en la mala suerte que aquello le traería. Se rió por su propia broma y se inclinó para dejar la foto en la guantera y al hacerlo…_

_La puerta del conductor se abrió con tanta fuerza que la estructura chirrió como si la estuvieran partiendo. Lo arrancaron del coche como si no pesara nada y lo lanzaron contra el suelo._

_Sam sintió un dolor insoportable en la cara y notaba una presión tan fuerte en las costillas que casi no podía respirar._

_—Vas a ocupar tu maldito sitio, bastardo—Escuchó hablar al desconocido._

_Notó la boca llena de sangre y abrió los ojos viéndolo todo como si tuviera una telilla delante._

_—Sé quién eres —Le dijo Dean y él sonrió como si aquello le reportara alguna satisfacción. No recordaba que hubiera dicho nada más, pero algo molestó a aquel hombre como para sujetar a Dean por el cuello de la camiseta y levantarlo en vilo. Sintió como movía las piernas intentando patearle y después…_

****

 

El pequeño Sam gritó en la habitación con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo aquel dolor lacerante por  todo su cuerpo. Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y zarandearon repitiendo su nombre y se agarró a ellos clavando sus uñas.

 

—Despierta. Vamos, Sam. Es sólo un sueño—repetía Bobby.

 

Bobby llevaba cuidando de él desde que su padre se llevó a Dean y sabía que debía hacer para que se tranquilizara. Por suerte para ambos el hombre había aprendido a dejar de preguntar por sus sueños después de hablar con John.

 

Sam tembló entre sus brazos como un cachorro asustado. 

 

—Necesito ver a Dean. Llévame, Bobby. Sólo una vez. —Bajó un pie de la cama, pero no llegó muy lejos.

 

—No es buena idea, Sam. Ellos estarán bien.

—No, Dean no estará bien. Quiero verlo.—Sam trató de bajar de la cama de nuevo, pero Bobby lo sujetó con fuerza.

 

—Sam, muchacho deja las cosas como están—Habló Bobby—John no os haría daño y Dean lo sabe. Se fue por propia voluntad

 

 

—Y una mierda. El nunca me dejaría atrás.

 

—¡Cuida esa lengua, hijo!

 

—No soy tú hijo. Él mandó que Rayen nos matara. —Sam se escurrió de su agarre marchado hasta la puerta, pero algo en la expresión de Bobby lo detuvo.

 

El hombre resopló exhausto, por segundos pareció mucho mayor de lo que era: —¿Nunca has dicho nada que no quisieras decir, Sam?

 

Sam se mordió los labios: —Lo siento… Hoy es su cumpleaños. Es su cumpleaños… y no puedo ni hablar con él. Yo quiero ver a mi  hermano… Quiero saber si está bien o…— los ojos marrones de Sam comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas— ¿Y si le hace algo? ¿Y sí...?

 

Bobby frunció el ceño: —Tu padre no le haría daño, Sam. —Bobby se arrodilló junto a él para mirarle cara a cara y puso sus manos sobre los hombros. —Sabe que con sólo pensar en ello Rayen y yo nos echaríamos sobre él. ¿Por qué no preparas una postal y yo se la hago llegar? ¿Qué te parece?

 

El muchacho no respondió.

 

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer. —se excusó Bobby

 

 

Sam asintió mientras Bobby retiraba sus lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa de franela que llevaba puesta. Corrió con sus dos piernas cortitas y abrió los cajones donde guardaba el papel y los lapiceros.

 

—Sam…—Bobby tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz.

 

—¿Sí? —Los brazos de Sam apenas le daba para todo el material que había recogido.

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

 

Sam asintió antes de dejar las cosas en un rincón y ponerse a escribir y recortar.

 

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en Texas o lo de hace un año?

 

A Bobby le pareció que Sam se había quedado quieto, pero enseguida volvió a coger otra hoja y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Nop.

 

Bobby se acercó revolviéndole los cabellos y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

 

Era una postal preciosa; Azul con decenas de dibujos y frases que decían cuanto quería a su hermano y deseaba que estuviera junto a él.

 

« ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en Texas o lo de hace un año?»

 

Sam arrugó la nariz  y apretó los dientes. Sí, sí que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo que sucedió aquella noche? Después de saber lo que le pasaba a Dean lo entendía mejor, pero en todo momento, tanto en Texas como ahora Sam sabía que Dean nunca le hubiera hecho daño. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo con lo que había estado soñando meses antes de que sucediera? No recordaba el nombre de su primera profesora en la guardería, pero si recordaba como su hermano destrozó la casa como si fuera una bestia salvaje. También recordaba cuando hacía casi un año él mismo estuvo a punto de matar a Rayen. ¿Es que todo lo malo que soñaba se tenía que hacer realidad?

 

Sam no se dio cuenta de que continuaba mordiéndose el labio hasta que unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la tarjeta. ¿Por qué aquellas letras le sonaban tan familiares? ¿Las había visto antes? ¿Había soñado antes con aquella postal?

 

El muchacho pasó los dedos entre su pelo y presionó las sienes con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza tanto como el día en el que Rayen salió lanzado contra la pared de su habitación.  La nariz empezó a sangrarle y un hilillo cayó hasta manchar el cuello de su pijama.

 

 

Sí, sí que reconocía la carta. Era más vieja y estaba llena de trozo de celo, pero estaba seguro de que era la misma.

 

Atrancó la puerta con una silla y Abrió las ventanas. A fuera hacía tanto viento que se abrieron de golpe empujándolo. El cielo y los alrededores estaban oscuros, tanto que la luna llena parecía un ojo blanco sobre el firmamento. Otro relámpago dejó un rastro sobre el cielo como si lo hubiera rasgado y en la lejanía se escuchó el aullido de un animal herido. El viento azotaba su cara y el agua de la tormenta lo empapaban por completó haciendo un charco en la habitación.

 

Esta vez sus sueños no se harían realidad. Levantó ambas manos con las que sujetaba el mensaje y rasgó la hoja en  tantos cachos como pudo. Odiaba lo que era, lo que sentía. Agarró los lapiceros y los lanzó fuera furioso con su padre y con el mundo.

 

Bobby lo llamaba desde fuera golpeando la puerta, pero no le abrió.

 

Los labios de Sam se pusieron azules y sus piernas empezaron a temblar tras horas de pie viendo como los pedazos se esparcían a su alrededor. Las rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo inconsciente justo en el momento en el que Bobby consiguió abrir la puerta.

 

Esta vez Dean estaría a salvo aunque tuviera que olvidarse de él.

 


	6. Años después

Sentándose sobre la cama Sam trató de normalizar su respiración. Jessica acariciaba su espalda, pero le era imposible dejar de sentirse aterrado. No entendía como después de tanto tiempo podía seguir teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Había evitado estar junto a su hermano, pero no comprendía porque  aquella pesadilla volvía a él noche tras noche,  como la primera vez.  La única foto que tenía de su graduación junto a Jess estaba en su salón y no había ninguna copia, había destruido los negativos y las fotos digitales, su hermano no podía tener esa fotografía y sin embargo la pesadilla seguía repitiéndose. Sam pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos mientras sentía como Jess lo abrazaba por la espalda. La escasa luz que entraba aquella noche de tormenta hacia brillar su amplio torso surcado por el sudor. El aire enfriaba su piel desnuda. ¿No conseguiría una  vida normal nunca?

 

**Mientras…**

 

  


 

Dean  volvió a suspirar dentro del Impala. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza al volante a pesar de que llevaba allí aparcado al menos dos horas. Llovía, tanto que tenía la sensación de que un espíritu cabreado vacía cubos contra el cristal, pero a pesar de la tormenta, a través de la ventanilla, podía ver la casa donde ahora vivía Sam. ¿Cómo sería después de tantos años? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado separados?  Realmente había preferido no contarlos, cuando uno no tiene a nadie por quien vivirlos no importa el tiempo.

 

Un relámpago iluminó el vecindario de casitas pequeñas. La de su hermano tenía un jardín lleno de flores y en la parte de atrás hasta había visto una canasta. En el garaje había un coche familiar y hasta reconoció que había sentido alivió al no encontrarse alguna bicicleta rosa para niñas. No quería hacer  lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin embargo estaba tan obligado a ello como ayer. Por mucho que odiara sacar a Sam de su vida idílica, Dean, necesitaba a su hermano tanto o más que respirar. Las últimas dos semanas había tratado de contactar con él por teléfono, pero se negaba a coger o devolver sus llamadas.

 

Los cristales estaban empañándose de nuevo. Dean hizo girar la manilla para bajar la ventana, lo justo para que los cristales se desempañaran  sin inundar el coche y las subió otra vez aunque no se dio cuenta de que no la había subido del todo.

 

 Dean cogió aire intentado darse fuerzas. Las manos aún sobre el volante le sudaban. Necesitaba a Sam, pero ¿cómo aparecer en mitad de la noche y poner su mundo del revés después de tanto tiempo?  Casi  se imaginaba llamando a la puerta y diciendo: — «Sammy abre. Deja lo que estés haciendo que tengo que hablar contigo» Si para ese momento no había abierto la puerta y se lanzaba sobre él para partirle la cara le explicaría que lo abandonó sin decirle nada por su bien, para que no formara parte de los cazadores, pero que ahora él y su vida le importaban una mierda y tenía que ayudarle. Y si para esa altura de la conversación tampoco le había golpeado y gritado que se marchara como poseído por el demonio, entonces, entonces era que algo iba muy mal en los genes de la familia.

 

Necesitaba a Sam, él y su parte de lobo lo sabían. (Eso no quería decir que hubiera aprendido a vivir con su parte animal sólo que no sabía que más hacer.)  Al menos, las noches previas a la luna llena se sentía lleno de poder y sus sentidos se multiplicaban… lo malo… que con los años cada vez le costaba más  controlarse, seguir siendo humano.

 

Otro relámpago iluminó el barrio. Estaba en el agujero de la tormenta. Dean subió el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero como si eso pudiese evitar que acabara chorreando y corrió hacia la casa. No había ningún vecino asomado ni ninguna mascota. Dean usó una de sus tarjetas para forzar la puerta de entrada. Hacía años que no veía a Sam y esa no era la manera en la que le hubiera gustado recontarse, pero si él se negaba a contestar sus llamadas y lo evitaba no le quedaban muchos más salidas.

 

Atravesó la cocina iluminado el camino con su linterna adentrándose hasta llegar a otra habitación donde estaba la sala. Sam tenía un montón de muebles austeros. La casa que siempre dijo que tendría. Había una escalera de madera y un par de cuadros en la pared al volverse vio otro marco con su diploma de la universidad. Él siempre fue él más listo. A dos pasos del diploma estaba la foto con la borla. Sabía que se había graduado con honores por Bobby, pero siempre había pensado que en aquel momento su hermano se hubiera sentido muy solo. Ahora, mirando aquella imagen en el marco se dio cuenta de que no era cierto. Junto a él había una chica rubia despampanante sujetándose de su brazo. Estaba tan pegada a él que parecía uno y lo peor de todo era que Sam parecía muy feliz. Dean se llevó una mano al pecho frotándolo con fuerza como si pudiera apartar la presión que sentía allí. Si su hermano estaba contento él también debería, ¿no? Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo con su perfecta vida… Con que él estuviera de mierda hasta arriba era suficiente. Dean de verdad necesitaba en aquel momento la ayuda de Sam, pero sabía que se arrepentiría si se interponía en la vida de su hermano… Marcharse tal vez fuera lo mejor.

 

 

Bajó el haz de luz apuntando hacia el frente cuando escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación lo suficiente para ver reflejado contra uno de los retratos de alguien  con un bate de béisbol a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta volverse para saber quién era. Aun después de todos los años que había estado separados continuaba oliendo como la hierba de los parques después de una tormenta de verano; a inocencia. En el momento en el que el aire retumbó con el trueno Dean se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar que Sam hiciera un _Home Run_ con su cabeza. Aprovechando la sorpresa Dean se volvió para cargar contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Sam trastabilló y perdió el bate. Abrió la boca para pedirle que se detuviera cuando se vio obligado a encajar un golpe demoledor en el estomago que le hizo perder el aliento.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Escuchó una voz de mujer al tiempo que se encendían las luces de la sala.  Era la misma chica que había visto en el retrato. Llevaba un pantalón muy corto y una camiseta que no llegaba a cubrirla el pircing del ombligo. —He llamado a la policía y…

 

—¿Dean? —Preguntó su hermano. Su voz era tan grave que retumbó en su pecho y notó al hablar una emoción que no hubiera sido capaz de describir si no la hubiera olido antes, miedo. —Sube arriba, Jess.

Desde aquel día en el que se separaron no había vuelto a atacar a nadie, humano al menos.

 

—Sam…Yo…—Tanto tiempo pensando en que le contaría cuando volvieran a encontrarse y ahora no sabía que decir. Lo había echado tanto de menos. El pequeño Sammy le sacaba una cabeza y había anchado de espalda. —Has crecido. —Dijo con una sonrisa y  de pronto se sintió estúpido y torpe.

 

—Dean…—Pareció que Sam iba a dar un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Tenemos que hablar. Papá ha…

 

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó la mujer.

 

—Soy su herman…—Comenzó a presentarse Dean, pero Sam lo interrumpió colocándose entre ambos.

 

—Se marcha ahora.  Sube arriba mientras le acompaño, Jess.

 

—Hey, Hey. —Protestó Dean mientras Sam le cogía del brazo y lo acompañaba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

 

—Tienes que irte. —Le dijo Sam con los dientes apretados.

 

—Yo también te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? —Le respondió Dean mientras conseguía que le soltara. Sacudiendo sus ropas volvió a mirar a su hermano de arriba abajo.

 

Jess subió al piso de arriba dejándoles solos.

 

—Haberlo pensado antes de marcharte  sin mirar atrás. Cuando supe que te habías ido sin decirme nada  me pase meses pensando que había hecho mal, Dean.  Meses pensando en que pude haber hecho para que prefiriera ir con un hombre que quería deshacerse de nosotros. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido ahora, Dean?—Preguntó su hermano.

 

Dean no podía decir que no esperara aquella pregunta, pero no impidió que sintiera como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Sam continuó llevándolo con una mano en su espalda conduciéndolo hacia la salida.

 —Hice lo que creí que tenía que hacer, Sam, por los dos y si tuviese otra opción no hubiera venido a molestarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Se defendió Dean. —Papá ha desaparecido.

 

— ¿Qué ha desaparecido? —Sam soltó una risa irónica. —Desde que puedo recordar papá siempre ha entrado y salido a su antojo. Volverá, siempre lo hace y hasta puede que te traiga algo, Dean. —La voz del más joven destilaba resentimiento.

 

—Hizo lo que pudo,  Sam.

 

—Pues no fue suficiente.

 

—Sammy, esta vez es distinto…—Dean apretó los puños con fuerza. El que sus  antídotos se terminaran no era problema de Sam. Él encontraría a su padre… O lo intentaría como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace un mes.  — ¿Sabes qué?  Tienes razón. Este no es tu problema. ¿Quieres seguir con tu vida perfecta y tu casa perfecta? Por mi genial. No te necesito. No sé porque he venido hasta aquí. —De pronto Dean notó como si la estancia se hubiera llenado de un olor acre, como a metal oxidado y húmedo. El mismo que él desprendía cuando se sentía herido. ¿Acababa de  herir a su hermano?

 

—Sam. —La voz de Jess los interrumpió a ambos. —Puedes subir un momento.

 

Dean esperaba en el descansillo como si estuviera en la antesala de un juzgado esperando a saber el veredicto. Ni Jess ni Sam estaban gritando, pero él podía escuchar cada detalle de la conversación, aunque no quisiera.

 

—Pero es tu hermano, Sam—Le decía ella.

 

—Hay cosas que no puedes entender. No puede quedarse aquí y no...

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho: — ¿Soy la rubia tonta de la familia, Sam?

 

—Por Dios, Jess.  Yo no he dicho eso.

 

Dean distinguía los pasos de Sam resonando sobre las maderas. Sus largas piernas lo llevaban de uno a otro extremo de la habitación.

 

—Las cosas se van a complicar de tal manera que no importara… —Respondió Sam al cabo de un rato.

—Vamos. —La voz de Jess sonó tan suave como una caricia. Sam dejó de moverse. —Seguro que todo puede arreglarse.

 

—No es por eso. —Dean escuchó los muelles de la cama y supo que ambos se habían sentado.

 

—Tu padre os separó, Sam, pero no tiene que ser para siempre. Tú eras muy joven para saber que estaba pasando y Dean a penas era un proyecto de adolescente.

 

«¿Proyecto de adolescente?» A Dean ese término le desagradó.

 

Jess continuó hablando: —No pretendo decirte que tienes que hacer con tu vida, Sammy. Tampoco quiero que pienses que me meto donde no me llaman, pero…

—Vivimos juntos desde hace dos años, Jess, sabes que puedes decir lo que piensas.

 

Abajó volvió a llegarle el susurro de un beso contra la piel.

 

—Sam, yo perdí a mi familia en un accidente de tráfico y sé lo que es no tener a nadie… Ya sé… que para ti soy tu familia, pero Dean es tu hermano. No deberías perder el contacto.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios.

 

—Déjale al menos pasar la noche aquí. Está diluviando.

 

Agarrando la mano de ella bajaron al salón, pero Dean no estaba. Sam se soltó y corrió mirando en cada habitación sin encontrarle.

 

—¿Dean?

 

Un nuevo relámpago sonó en la noche y Sam sintió un desagradable escalofrío.  Deshizo sus pasos hasta el salón y encontró a los pies del armario un marco caído rodeado de cristales. Debía de haber caído mientras peleaban. Las manos le temblaban mientras le daba la vuelta.

 

—¡No está! —Exclamó Sam— Se ha llevado la foto, la foto de mi graduación.

 

 

 

_ _

Dean entró en el coche, cerró la puerta de golpe  y marcó el número de Bobby.  Se acomodó en el asiento y sacó la foto que le había quitado a Sam del salón. Por lo menos uno de los Winchester se había graduado en la universidad.

 

 

«Maldito fuera por tan siquiera haber venido a hablar con Sam.»

 

 —Bobby al habla —respondió el otro hombre al teléfono.

 

—Hey, ¿has descubierto algo nuevo? —Preguntó Dean.

 

El silencio que siguió no le gustó nada.

—No, muchacho. Todavía no he visto nada nuevo. ¿Sabes algo sobre John? ¿Está Sam contigo?

 

—Te llamo luego, Bobby. —Tenía ya el dedo sobre el botón de colgar cuando escuchó a Bobby gritarle por teléfono.

 

—Dean, dime que has podido hablar con él.

 

—Hemos hablado. —admitió.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Y ahora estoy en mi coche mojado como un pollo y bastante cabreado.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Sam no quiere vernos; ni a nuestro padre ni a mí. ¿No puedes hablar con él, Bobby?

 

—No.

 

—Guau. ¿No? ¿Has vivido con él más tiempo que yo y no va a escucharte?

 

—Tiene sus motivos...  Supongo.

 

Dean se frotó el puente de la nariz tratando de parar la jaqueca que se avecinaba.

 

—¿Supones, Bobby? —Gritó.

 

—Escucha bien, Dean, entra ahí de nuevo y habla con él. Arreglar lo que tengáis que arreglar, pero no vuelva a gritarme a mí porque te aseguró que este viejo aún puede darte una azotaina. Le necesitamos. Déjate de orgullos y remilgos porque cuando las inyecciones se acaben los cazadores irán a por ti.

 

—Haré lo que pueda, Bobby. —respondió antes de colgar y tirar el teléfono en el asiento de atrás.

 

Pasando un dedo sobre el rostro de su hermano en la foto de graduación, Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

 

—Joder. Esto no tenía que ser así.

 

Un gato negro atravesó la carretera pasando frente al impala. «¿Cuantos años de mala suerte le causaría aquello? Si realmente, allí arriba, había un ángel encendido una vela para guiar su camino el mal nacido había encendido un cartucho de dinamita. » Dean sonrió antes de inclinarse para dejar la foto en la guantera.

 

La puerta del conductor se abrió como si la hubieran enganchado a otro coche y hubieran pisado el acelerador para arrancarla. Una mano enorme se cerró sobre su camiseta y tiró de él sacándole fuera de una sola vez. 


	7. Chapter 7

 La puerta se abrió como si la hubieran enganchado a otro coche y pisado el acelerador para arrancarla. Una mano enorme se cerró sobre su camiseta y tiró de él sacándole antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo.  Sin tiempo de poner las manos para frenar la caída Dean se golpeó el rostro contra el asfalto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor.

Antes siquiera de ser consciente de lo que sucedía el otro hombre, si es que es eso lo que era, le piso en la espalda y presionó tan fuerte en las costillas que apenas podía respirar. Forcejeando trató de moverse para sacar el arma del bolsillo de su cazadora, pero el hombre sobre Dean usó su otra pierna libre para aprisionar su brazo contra el suelo, aplastándolo. El crujido de los huesos hizo que se le erizara la piel.

 

—Mi nombre es Nox, pequeño bastardo. —La voz del tipo sobre él era áspera como si hubieran limado su garganta con una lija.

 

—Perdona si no me levanto y te doy la mano…—Escupió Dean sin dejar de retorcerse para enganchar al otro hombre, pero este estaba fuera de su alcance.

 

—¿Sabes qué? —Habló Nox—Cuando Azazel me dijo que sólo tendríamos que esperar en la puerta de la casa de Sam para atraparte, juro que pensé que aquel demonio había perdido el juicio, pero una vez más los pelones como tú demostráis lo estúpidos que podéis llegar a ser. Así que, voy a explicarte las cosas como si fueras cien por cien humano. Tú —Nox apretó con más fuerza la pierna contra su espalda. Dean casi podía decir que la huella que quedaría contra su espalda sería la suela de unas Aston Martín —vas a venir conmigo y cumplirás con tu parte.

 

Dean dejó de moverse al darse cuenta de que no le servía de nada. Con toda la fuerza que le daba su condición de medio hombre lobo no era capaz ni de apartarlo. Tendría que convencerle de que se había rendido y aprovechar cualquier descuido para librarse de él. Su propia sangre en su boca sabía dulce. Sobre los charcos del suelo podía verse la silueta de su atacante distorsionadas por las gotas. Era muy alto y tenía unas espaldas anchas como si fuera un armario empotrado. Dean tomó aire tratando de llenar el poco espacio que le permitía Nox mientras lo pisaba y entonces supo exactamente quien estaba sobre él. Dean olisqueó el aire de nuevo aunque estaba seguro la primera vez de haber descubierto quien era. ¿Cómo podía olvidar el olor del hombre que entró en su casa y puso patas arriba su mundo?

 

—Nux…— Habló Dean. El ser apretó sus piernas aún con más fuerza dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento echaría los pulmones por la boca— O como quiera que sea tu nombre. Si esta… es tú idea de una cita a ciegas tengo malas noticias… para ti, sé que eres. —El mismo hombre-lobo que hacía años había clavado los colmillos contra su carne, convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que era ahora. Nox sonrió como si la afirmación de Dean le reportara alguna satisfacción.

 

Nox se apartó de él dejando que se incorporara. Apoyándose contra el suelo trató de ponerse en pie, pero sólo consiguió quedar de rodillas frente a él. Si aquel hijo de puta no le había partido alguna costilla era por que la había transformado en polvo de hueso.

 

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó Dean tratando de ganar tiempo. Apoyándose en las rodillas consiguió mantenerse en pie. Casi da un paso atrás al ver la fea cicatriz que cruzaba la cara del otro tío.

 

—¿Por qué?-Preguntó Nox en su forma humana.

 

Dean fingió estar sacudiéndose la chaqueta. Metió la mano diestra en el bolsillo y acarició el gatillo con el dedo mientras lo encañonaba aún con el arma dentro: —Porque cuando llueve la gente como tú apesta a perro mojado.

 

Dean apretó el gatillo del arma que escondía en la cazadora.

 

Nox emitió un sonoro gruñido. La imagen del ser se distorsionó como si fuera un holograma en el momento en el que la bala le hubiera atravesado. Metro noventa de hombre se convirtieron en lobo y se lanzó a por él. Antes de poder sacar el arma y volver a disparar Nox lo tiró contra el suelo y transformó de nuevo en humano inmovilizándolo contra el suelo una vez más.

 

Dean sintió el frío del asfalto contra su cara, sintió las piernas del hombre-lobo alrededor de su tórax impidiéndole respirar, con el peso del gran tipo encima de él, aprisionándolo. La antigua mordedura de su brazo comenzó a molestarle como hacía años no recordaba. Mientras Nox golpeaba sus costillas hasta que Dean dejó de revolverse ya que el mero hecho de respirar era una agonía.

 

—Cachorro te has portado mal. Marchando con tu padre de un lado para otro, escondiéndoos como sabandijas para que no os encontremos, ¿pero sabes una cosa? — Nox se inclinó sobre Dean antes de respirar contra su cuello— Nosotros no somos los únicos que olemos a perro mojado y tú no ibas a estar mucho tiempo lejos de Sammy… ¿Quién podría? Después de todo ¿Quién se puede resistir a ese hermano tuyo? ¿Verdad?

 

—Como toques a mi hermano, tú…—comenzó a gritar Dean mientras se revolvía nuevamente bajo el peso del hombre.

 

—Shhh, shhhh, tranquilo por el momento no tengo ningún interés por tu hermano aunque reconozco que no deja de ser un gran bocado, se lo dejo a otros. Mi interés tiene unos ojos verdes y ciertos problemas de bello corporal cuando hay luna llena— respondió el hombre-lobo mientras hacía más fuerza para retener a Dean contra el suelo— Si no vienes esta noche lo harás cualquier otra por propia voluntad. ¿Cuánto crees que aguantaras? ¿Estos últimos años no has notado como el antídoto de tu padre pierde efecto? Admite que controlas a duras penas al lobo que llevas dentro. Te guste o no vendrás conmigo.

 

— ¿Ir contigo? Despierta, hombretón, para eso primero me tendrás que invitar a un par de cervezas —Dean siguió revolviéndose sin ningún resultado. Para este momento la mordedura le quemaba la piel como si le estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente.

 

—¿Sabes la diferencia entre un hombre-lobo original y un hombre-lobo mordido?—Prosiguió Nox acercándose más al cuerpo de Dean —No, claro que no. Los cazadores sólo sabéis una cosa, si tiene colmillos y gruñe hay que matarlo. —Rugió— Como hombre-lobo original puedo morder y convertir a quien quiera, puede cambiar de forma a mi antojo desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento; hombre-lobo, lobo o humano. Los nuestros viven en manadas. Y solo los más fuertes lideran a sus grupos y convierten a otros. La palabra de un líder es ley y ningún lobo puede desobedecerle.

 

 —¿En serio? —Exclamó Dean fingiendo sorpresa—Si no fuera porque me estás aplastando me hubiera dormido hace rato, engendro. —Dean comenzó a mover su mano para soltarse. —Qué me importa a mí lo que tú seas. Aquí tu palabra no sirve para nada.

 

Nox volvió a gruñir.

 

Dean consiguió liberar su brazo izquierdo y se movió propinándole un codazo en la boca del estomago al hombre-lobo. Girando consiguió que Nox cayera a un lado quitándoselo de encima. Ambos se pusieron en pie a la vez y aunque Dean había recuperado su arma frente a Nox sentía como si el ser hubiera respirado todo el aire dejándole sin oxigeno. No podía moverse sólo mirarle a los ojos, los más azules que habían visto jamás.

 

—No has entendido nada, Dean. ¿Quieres una muestra de mi poder? —Preguntó Nox con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

 

Dean dio un paso atrás tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero Nox envolvió su muñeca con una mano quitándole el arma:—Soy muy mayor para trucos de magia. —tartamudeó el mayor de los Winchester. ¿Podían ser unos ojos tan azules? ¿Y aquellas motas negras en el fondo?

 

—Entonces, cachorro, solo haré trucos para adultos. Las mierdas que te metes no te servirán de nada. Bésame. —ordenó.

 

Apunto de protestar y reírse en su cara Dean se sorprendió dando un paso hacia delante, se sorprendió alzando los brazos para rodear el cuello del otro hombre con los suyos, humedeciendo sus labios y abriendo la boca para besarle. Un beso nada infantil.

 Los labios de Nox eran carnosos y demandantes como su lengua. Casi podía decir que aquel beso le decía más de aquel ser que mil citas. Salvaje, demandante, húmedo, hambriento…

 

Nox se puso detrás de él pasando sus brazos por la cintura lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

 

—Eres más de los nuestros de lo que tu crees, cachorro. —La respiración de Dean se hizo entrecortada al sentir la erección del tipo y la suya creciendo en sus vaqueros ajustados. Dean siseó al sentir una de sus enormes manos sobre los muslos.

 

 

—Los días previos a la luna llena todos nuestros sentidos se disparan. To-dos.

Dean lamió sus labios antes de mover sus caderas buscando un contacto más íntimo contra aquella mano.

 

«Ojala pudiera tener aquella polla que se apretaba contra su culo dentro de él.» Pensó Dean.

 

Nox jadeó e hizo que volviera su cabeza hacia atrás tirando de los cortos cabellos de Dean. El licántropo lo mordió en los labios sin hacerle sangrar y lo besó haciéndole abrir la boca. La incipiente barba del licántropo arañaba su cara, pero deseaba más.

 

—¿No sientes que con los años te cuesta más controlarte? ¿Notas como arde todo tu cuerpo, Dean?

 

—Sí... necesito... Te necesito dentro... Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca. «¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Es que no podía controlarse?»

 

Dean tragó saliva negándose a seguir restregándose contra él.

 

—No estés tenso, pequeño. Cuando termine... verás todo de otra manera.

 

Nox lo sujetó por el cuello y le hizo girar la cabeza si que se volviera. El duro pecho del licántropo contra la espalda de Dean, su aún más duro miembro contra la tela de los vaqueros. Nox lo besó y Dean aprovechó para morderle y revolverse dándole un codazo en un costado.

 

—Maldito humano. —Rugió el licántropo ahora si que vas a venir por las malas tan malas que a lo mejor solo llevo tu cadáver. Él no tiene porque saber si estás vivo o muerto.

Nox apretó con una sola mano la garganta de Dean y lo levantó en vilo como si no fuera más que un mocoso. Dean movió las piernas intentando patearle sin conseguir alcanzarlo. Trató de soltar los dedos que lo estrangulaban, pero todo parecía inútil. ¿Dónde estaban todas sus fuerzas?

 

—Es una pena que escogieras venir por las malas, Dean. Una verdadera pena.

 

Dean supo que tenía una respuesta mordaz en la lengua, pero sujetado por el cuello por una sola mano del licántropo e izado en el aire sin que sus pies pudieran rozar el suelo sus comentarios tal vez irían con él a su tumba. Tal vez fuera lo mejor aunque aun así, le hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas con su hermano antes de terminaran de comida para perro.

 

 *******************

 

Sam corrió fuera de la casa con el bate entre las manos. Sin llevar más que los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta sentía como se le congelaba hasta el último poro de piel, pero no le importaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Dean? No podía haber ido muy lejos y sin embargo era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Miró a su alrededor desesperado. ¿Es que todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada? Había estado evitando a Dean todos esos años para que el sueño no se cumpliera. Separándose para que no estuviera en la graduación, evitando que tuviera la foto, evitando estar juntos, evitando todo lo que les llevaría a ese momento, el quería a su hermano y no quería que muriera por su culpa, apaleado en mitad de la calle. Lo había soñado a la largo de toda su vida y se había auto convencido de que si Dean no estaba con él entonces nada de lo que había soñado pasaría. Él solo quería que Dean estuviera a salvo. No podía cumplirse ni este, ni ningún otro sueño.

 

Escuchó un ruido amortiguado

 

«Recuerda, recuerda» se dijo Sam pasando una mano entre sus cabellos. «Recuerda donde lo viste»

Dean lo era todo para él.  Escuchó un ruido en la parte de atrás de la casa. Corrió, corrió como si le perseguirá el demonio y probablemente así era. No podía volver a perder a su hermano.

 

  *******************

 

Dean sentía que ya no podía más. Le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a ver pequeños puntos de luz frente a sus ojos. Una parte de él pensaba que sería mucho mejor para todos si terminaba ahora en ese callejón, pero otra, la parte que había nacido para luchar, se negaba a dejarse matar de aquella manera. Debía de estar a punto de morir porque creyó ver como Sam se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos de espaldas al hombre-lobo. Le vio asentar los pies sobre el asfalto esgrimiendo un bate como a cámara lenta.

 

Sam echó el brazo hacia atrás y descargó un tremendo golpe contra la cabeza del hombre lobo dándole de llenó en la nuca. Si su cabeza hubiera sido una pelota habría cruzado tres estados, si hubiera sido un humano habría caído muerto a sus pies, pero no lo era. El aturdimiento del hombre-lobo duró un breve instante antes de convertirse en lobo. Sam corrió junto a Dean poniéndose frente a él. El animal los miró a ambos antes de volver a convertirse en hombre, pero esta vez no parecía tan humano. Tenía unos largos colmillos que apenas le cabían en la boca y unas garra afiladas y largas en lugar de las uñas. Su mano derecha pasó sus uñas sobre la carrocería haciendo que saltaran chispas. El cierre de la puerta cayó al suelo.

 

—¿Qué coño está pasando aquí, Dean? —Preguntó Sam.

 

—Debo de haberle quitado el aparcamiento. — Dean se encogió de hombros aún en el suelo, pero se arrepintió al instante por el dolor que recorrió su espalda.

 

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero sin apartar los ojos del extraño.

 

— ¿Dónde están, Dean? —Preguntó el Nox. — ¿Dónde guardas esa mierda que te inyectas? En nuestro mundo eres peor que un yonki.

—Pues créeme no son ninguna maravilla.

 

—¿Cuánto crees que duraras sin ellas, cachorro? ¿Cuánto crees que dejaran de acerté efecto y vendrán a matarte?

Nox levantó la cabeza como si estuviera siguiendo el rastro de algo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar al maletero y tras rajar la chapa lo abrió. Sam tuvo que interponerse entre Dean y el hombre-lobo para que su hermano no se adelantara. El hombre-lobo sacó una vieja bolsa de deporte y después de olisquearla la tiró al suelo para empezar a pisarla el chasquido de la jeringa rompiéndose se escuchó en la silenciosa noche. Dean quiso lanzarse a por el hombre-lobo, pero las patadas en sus costillas le habían pasado factura y sintió una punzada en sus pulmones que le hubiera mandado al suelo si no llega a ser porque Sam lo agarró fuerte entre sus brazos.

 

 

  *******************

 

Mientras en la habitación que Jess y Sam compartían la joven se acercaba hasta la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás. La lámpara de la mesilla parpadeó y Jess sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, bueno en realidad recorría la espalda del cuerpo que llevaba poseyendo los últimos años.

 

Azazel estaba con ella.

 

—Mi señor.

 

El hombre se acercó hasta colocarse detrás, viendo lo que la tenía tan concentrada.

 

—¿No vas ha hacer nada? —Preguntó Azazel mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos tras la nuca.

 

—He conseguido que nadie más vea ni oiga nada fuera de lo normal.

 

Sam se interpuso entre Nox y su hermano consiguiendo que el licántropo lo tirara contra el suelo.

 

La mano de Azazel se cerró contra la parte de atrás de su nuca. Jess se estremeció.

 

—Tendrías que protegerlo, Jess.

 

—He conseguido que nadie más vea ni oiga nada fuera de lo normal. Si es el elegido debería ser capaz…

 

—Sam no conseguirá ser nada sí lo matan antes, mi sierva.

 

La mano de Azazel se cerró más fuerte contra la parte de atrás de su nuca. Jess se estremeció. Azazel dio un paso más apretando a la joven contra la ventana abierta. Otro más y ella caería al vacío.

 

Jess alzó las manos al cielo. Sus ojos negros contemplaron como Sam era zarandeado por el licántropo. Las nubes se volvieron aun más negros arremolinándose ante ellos, antes de lanzar un rayo sobre el coche. Un ligero gesto de su femenina y demoníaca mano e inexplicablemente Nox cayó contra el coche recibiendo la descarga. El ser aulló rompiendo las barreras que ella había impuesto y después desapareció. Sam se movió tambaleándose y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie. Estaban bien, pero el alivió de Jess desapareció al notar que Azazel no se apartaba. Un leve empujón, un hechizo y sería un bonito recuerdo contra el asfalto.

 

—¿Mi señor?

 

Azazel no se movió. Su respiración contra la nuca.

—¿Mi señor? —repitió Jess con la voz temblorosa mientras notaba como cogía un mechón de su pelo y lo olía.

 

—Vuelve a tardar en obedecer mis órdenes y descubrirás que hay sitios en la tierra donde puede hacer más calor que en el infierno.

 

  *******************

 

—¿Qué haces, Dean?—Gritó Sam en medio de la tormenta. Su hermano se había tirado al suelo buscando debajo del coche. Tiró de él para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, pero este le soltó el brazo. Lo vio arrastrase bajo las ruedas del impala que ahora olía a cuero quemado y sacó la bolsa. Los cristales rotos sonaron dentro de ella.

 —No, no, no me puede estar pasando esto— repetía Dean mientras sus manos

Registraban la bolsa.

—Vámonos, Dean —le decía Sam calado hasta los huesos, mientras intentaba tirar de su hermano—si necesitas la bolsa cógela, pero metámonos en casa.

—Mierda—exclamó Dean sacando la mano con sangre de la bolsa, los malditos cristales de las jeringas rotas se le habían clavado en la mano. —¡¿Nunca va a salirnos nada bien?!

Sam se arrodilló junto a él cogiendo su mano —¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo? Recógela y entremos en casa.

 

Las manos de Sam pasaron lentamente por la piel callosa de la palma de Dean, quitando los pequeños cristalitos. A pesar del frío a hacer sus manos eran cálidas y sus movimiento suaves. Los ojos verdes de Dean vagaron por el cuerpo de su hermano y en ese momento fue consciente de todo lo que había pasado. Las gotas de agua no dejaban de caer por la cara de Sam, la camiseta mojada se pegaba al cuerpo mostrando cada musculo, sus pezones sobresalían a través de la tela a causa del frío. —<<Oh Dios. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?>> pensó Dean.

 

—Vamos, Dean. —habló Sam ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

 

Ambos hombre entraron en casa. Dean tomó una ducha de agua caliente en el piso de abajo. Después de un buen rato se vistió con uno de los enormes pijamas de Sam. Por millonésima vez aquella noche se maldijo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado oliendo la manga. Olía a él. Todo en aquella casa olía a su hermano.

Al ver su reflejó en el cristal medio empañado no fue capaz de aguatar su propia mirada. Solo había venido a por ayuda no a nada más y menos con él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. <<¿En qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?>>

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron haciendo que tirara el vaso con los cepillos.

 

—Dean soy yo —habló su hermano. — ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

Dean se sentó en el  borde de la bañera, paso una mano por su cabeza. Después de que aquel rayo aterrizara en el impala dudaba que su coche arrancara sin hacerle algún parche antes, sus instintos parecían haberse vuelto locos y solo le quedaban cuatro jeringas que habían sobrevivido a Nox justo para las dos siguiente lunas llena, ni una más, no,  no estaba bien—Pasa— dijo derrotado mientras  estiraba la parte de arriba de su pijama intentando  tapar su  media erección <<¿Qué le pasaba?¿es que ahora era una perra en celo? Su vida  cada vez parecía más una broma>>

Sam apareció por la puerta con el kit completo de primeros auxilios: gasas, betadine,  vendas... Dean  juraría que si no fuera porque Sam era tan alto la cantidad de cosas que llevaba en las manos solo dejarían ver el cogote de su hermano.

Sam se sentó en el suelo a su lado y comenzó a curar los pequeños cortes de su mano. —Dean quédate aquí, no te vayas. —la mirada de Sam no se apartaba de la mano de Dean .

 —Las cosas no pueden ser así, Sammy. —su diminutivo salió de su boca con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera dejado de verle.

 

—Hare lo que quieras, pero no te vayas. —le imploró Sam mientras terminaba de ponerle una venda sobre el corte.

 

—Esta noche, solo puedo quedarme esta noche…

 

—Si te vas me iré contigo.

           

—Vale ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sam?

 

Sam se puso en pie mordiendo sus labios:—Fuiste tú quien vino pidiendo ayuda.

 

—¿Cómo ese cambio de parecer?

      

 —Veras Dean… Yo… cada vez que tengo… Yo pensé que si…— Sam dejó de hablar, ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Dean acerca de todos los sueños que había tenido, como decirle que cada vez que el sueño se repetía acababa cumpliéndose?  Con un largo suspiro acabo diciendo— Mañana. Hablaremos mañana.

 

—No, hablaremos aquí y ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado entre lárgate de aquí y me voy contigo a muerte? ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo defenderme? En estos años he tratado con cosas peores de lo que has visto ahí fuera y tú no has estado a mi lado. —de nuevo aquel característico olor acre impregnó el baño mostrándole que había vuelto a herir a Sam.

 

—¿Por qué nunca has venido a por mí? Estuve esperando en casa de Bobby a que un día aparecieras a que dejaras a papa, pero nunca lo hiciste ni tú ni papa. Solo sabía cosas de tí por lo que me contaba Bobby.  Ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada y cada noche no podía dormir pensando en donde estarías que te habría hecho papa.

—¿Es por eso que me has echado antes? —Algo no encajaba en aquel puzzle.

 

—Eso fue porque pensé que… Sí… bufffff…te lo explicare mañana es muy largo.

 

—No, ahora ¿Qué pensaste, Sam?

 

—Estás cansado lo hablaremos mañana y así me aseguraré de que no te vayas en mitad de la noche. Le diré a Jess que te traiga unas mantas.

 

                                                        *******************

 Jess bajó un par de mantas y un almohadón para Dean. La mujer se había puesto una bata rosa y unas zapatillas. Durante los pocos minutos que la había conocido le había sonriendo, le había invitado a cenar (e insistido en ello a pesar de sus negativas y de las horas que eran) le estaba preparando la cama en el sofá e incluso la había oído decirle a Sam que podía quedarse unos días e incluso comprarle un colchón, pero aun así, aun viendo como ella parecía haber sido capaz de hacer feliz a su hermano, había algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo. Cada vez que tenía ocasión ella pasaba muy cerca de Sammy y le rozaba entonces él sonreía débilmente y la miraba. Esta vez Jess, se alzó de puntillas y agarrándose de la camiseta de su hermano lo besó en los labios. «Mío» la palabra rebotó en su cerebro antes de saber que en que estaba pensando. Dean sacudió la cabeza y se volvió.

 

 

—Buenas noches, Dean. —Se despidió Jess dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sujetando la mano de Sam subieron juntos las escaleras dejándole a solas.

 

Quería hablar con Sam. Ni dormir ni un vaso de leche, pero estaba claro que era todo lo que iba a conseguir esa noche. Especialmente con Jess tan cerca. Todos sus sentidos tenían que estar en conseguir que Sam le explicara por qué había cambiado de opinión y marcharse con él, pero el peludo que llevaba dentro estaba más concentrado en otras cosas. Dean aspiró con fuerza. La chica olía dulce. En realidad era una mezcla entre dulces y rosas frescas. Ese era el olor de la excitación. «Mío» volvió a rugir en su interior aquel ser al que cada vez le costaba más dominar.

 

Tumbado boca arriba en el sofá Dean puso sus manos tras la nuca y suspiró. Este no era el reencuentro que había esperado. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que no le fue difícil escuchar hablar a Jess y a su hermano e incluso si la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada podría oler su deseo. Siempre que la luna llena estaba cerca sus sentidos se multiplicaban al máximo. Para la caza no eran armas nada despreciables, pero en aquel momento deseó no ser capaz de oír lo que estaba pasando arriba. Tal vez debería pincharse, tal vez así acallara todo lo que percibía.

 

Oía las risas de ella contra el pecho de su hermano

 

—Sólo te iras unos días, Sam, pero quiero que nos despidamos como es debido. —le dijo ella.

 

 

Dean se revolvió en el sofá. ¿Por qué tenía que oírles? No podía haber conseguido algún otro súper poder como pegarse al techo o ver a través de la ropa.

 

 

—¿Qué haces, Jess? —escuchó decir a Sam. Aquella pregunta inocente hizo sonreír al mayor de los Winchester… y algo más.

 

 

Dean cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero la situación empeoró. Con los ojos cerrados el sonido parecía multiplicarse y su imaginación con él. Su mano se colocó sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a descender hasta llegar a la entrepierna. No debería estar pasando aquello… No deberían de haber pasado tantas cosas.

 

Un jadeo abandonó su boca antes de poder detenerlo. Se imaginó los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello. Mordiendo su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Las caderas de Dean se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia en busca de su mano.

 

Debería sentirse mal por imaginarse algo así con él, pero… su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Trató de pensar en otra cosa o en alguna de las amantes que había tenido, pero los rollos de una sola noche no suelen recordarse menos cuando el último fue hace más de cinco años. Lo único que quedaba del pequeño Sammy eran sus ojos y su cabello rebelde. Lo que darían sus dedos por enredarse entre ellos y obligarle a inclinarse para devorar su boca, por lamer cada rincón de su piel hasta hallar la ultima marca, cada cicatriz o lunar. Debería sentirse mal por pensar así, pero no podía evitar verse a sí mismo frente a él. Lo arrinconaría contra la pared y separaría sus muslos con las rodillas entrelazaría una mano en su pelo le haría agacharse y lo besaría como no la había hecho nunca. Su pecho musculoso se pegaría contra el suyo, su erección apretada contra su palma. Sentiría el aire cálido contra su oreja cada vez que Sam jadeara bajo sus caricias, pronunciando su nombre. Estaba a punto de correrse y no había hecho más que empezar. Debería sentirse mal…

 

Sobre el sofá las manos de Dean continuaban acariciando su pezón perforado y con la otra, su miembro. Poco a poco fue imponiendo un ritmo más fuerte hasta que finalmente se corrió estirarnos sus dedos por completo. Los dientes tan fuertemente apretados que escuchó como su mandíbula crujió. La única manera de que el gruñido que acabó soltando no se convirtiera en un grito de placer o peor aun en el nombre de su hermano. Debería sentirse mal y lo hacía.

 

  



End file.
